


Галлифрей

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост!8 сезон. Доктор находит Галлифрей. Но возвращение домой получается совсем не таким радужным, как он рассчитывал. Как и новая встреча со старым другом....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Галлифрей

**Author's Note:**

> Доктор приводит цитату из “Улисса” Дж. Джойса.   
> Используется прием "поток сознания".
> 
> Беты: chinpunkanpun, Ярк, Katesina Forsyte

Доктор нашел Галлифрей. 

Сначала он не поверил своим глазам, но координаты ярко мигали на экране, ТАРДИС радостно гудела, а за открытой дверью раскинулся он, багряный и прекрасный, родной настолько, что оба сердца словно сжала невидимая рука. 

— Получилось... — неверяще прошептал Доктор. 

Карманное измерение открыло для него свою лазейку, планета, в реальности которой не стоило сомневаться, лежала прямо под ногами. Оставалось только припарковать ТАРДИС в удобном незаметном месте... Например, на центральной площади. Доктор не рассчитал, что ТАРДИС тоже соскучилась и рвалась домой. 

Доктор встал в дверях и поднял голову. Сердца колотились как сумасшедшие. Вверх устремлялись величественные шпили Цитадели. По площади бродили галлифрейцы, одетые в красное и золотое, счастливые и спокойные. 

— Получилось... — повторил Доктор и заорал в голос: — ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ! 

Прохожие останавливались, глядя на него с удивлением. Доктор решительно захлопнул дверь ТАРДИС, позволив ей отправиться на прогулку, и почти бегом направился внутрь Цитадели, ловя на себе вопросительные взгляды. Ему надо было увидеть Совет. Ему надо было убедиться, что все в порядке. Что он, наконец-то, дома. 

Его пустили без лишних вопросов. Огромный зал был светел и пуст. Совет обернулся к нему одновременно. Словно они его ждали. Хотя — почему словно? Разве можно не заметить ТАРДИС, приземляющуюся на планету Повелителей Времени? Наверняка их радары уловили движение раньше, чем Доктор успел в полной мере осознать произошедшее. 

Доктор жадно всматривался в лица Совета. Рассилон улыбнулся ему — настолько приветливо, насколько вообще слово «приветливость» могло сочетаться с ним. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Доктор пытался понять: позволят ему вернуться? Объявят преступником? Спасителем? Легко было рассказывать Кларе, как здорово он бы навел порядок на родной планете. Но теперь, оказавшись здесь, он не знал, что делать. 

Честно говоря, на планете Далеков было уютнее, чем здесь. Там он хотя бы точно знал, что ему делать. Во всей Вселенной он точно знал, что ему надо делать, потому что был гением, высшей расой и высшим разумом, и все верили ему. Сейчас же, стоя перед Советом — высокими, облаченными в длинные алые с золотом одежды Повелителями Времени — он чувствовал себя троечником на экзамене у Борусы, маленьким, ни на что не годным неудачником. 

— Леди-Кардинал? — Рассилон чуть повернул голову в сторону женщины по правую руку от себя. 

Доктор невольно тоже взглянул на нее и задохнулся. Он не сразу узнал ее: традиционные одежды, высокий воротник и другая прическа не сразу связались у него в голове с костюмом безумной викторианской гувернантки. Сердца пропустили удар. Он не узнал ее потому, что меньше всего ожидал увидеть здесь, да еще и в одной из высочайших должностей. Мастер — Мистресс, когда он запомнит, — в Высшем Совете? Какая неожиданность. 

Ему показалось, что в ее глазах промелькнула растерянность. Она отвела взгляд, но тут же взяла себя в руки, шагнула вперед и улыбнулась, сладко и ядовито, с обманчивой приветливостью, которая была ей так свойственна. 

— Добро пожаловать домой, Доктор. Ты прошел долгий путь. 

— Я... рад оказаться здесь, — хрипло выдохнул он. 

— Тебя проводят, — сказал Рассилон, кивая кому-то за его спиной. — У тебя будет все, что ты пожелаешь. Отдохни сегодня, Доктор. Слишком давно ты не был дома. 

— Нам нужна твоя помощь, Доктор, — улыбнулась другая женщина. У Доктора безнадежно заныли сердца. Мать была по-прежнему прекрасна. И все это время верила в него. 

Он кивнул и быстро вышел, сопровождаемый кем-то, чье имя не удосужился узнать. Столько лет прошло, а он все не научился справляться со своими эмоциями. Он снова был дома, и красная трава восходила к оранжевому небу, а купол над Цитаделью сверкал в призрачном свете двойной луны. Доктор почувствовал, что плачет. 

***   
Доктор бродил по улицам, проваливался по колено в траву, блуждал в высоких коридорах Цитадели, вспоминая свой дом и свое детство. Поверить в то, что путешествие длиной почти в две тысячи лет подошло к концу, никак не получалось. Так обычно и случается: долго-долго о чем-то мечтаешь, ищешь, стремишься, а когда счастье падает тебе в руки, то уже не знаешь, что с ним делать. 

Сердца Доктора, усталые, измученные Трензалором и бесконечным бегом по кругу, не могли вместить всего понимания случившегося. Цитадель виделась ему музыкальной шкатулкой, из тех, что продаются на ярмарках в больших земных городах. Он то проваливался в детство, снова ощущая себя маленьким и легким, бессмертным и неуязвимым для любых неудач, то ловил свое отражение в зеркальных поверхностях и вспоминал, что ему слишком много лет. 

В детстве все казалось простым и понятным. Галлифрей был центром мира, а планы на жизнь — грандиозными. Не было страха, не было боли, не было ощутимых потерь и провалов.   
Реальность оказалась совсем иной. 

Когда-то Дека строила планы по захвату Вселенной, шутливо делила власть во всем мире, включая Галлифрей, и получала притворно-строгие выговоры от добродушного Борусы. Что с ними стало? Во что они позволили себя превратить? Глупый Тета Сигма, бесконечно спасающий миры и бесконечно терпящий поражение перед лицом вечности. Кощей, который воспринял идею всемирной власти слишком буквально, позволив вечности свести себя с ума. Ушас, которая из любознательной девочки превратилась в чудовище... Доктор перебирал имена, словно бусины, нанизанные на цепочку: Раллон, Мортимус, Магнус, Ванселл, Милления, Дракс... Однажды они все были друзьями. Однажды они верили в будущее. И здесь, на Галлифрее, все казалось игрушечным и простым. Каждого, кто покинул Галлифрей и столкнулся с внешним миром, ждало разочарование, потеря веры и смерть. Все, кто был его друзьями, оказались по другую сторону от него. 

Из всех сейчас осталась только Мисси. Среди мириадов звезд они не потеряли друг друга, встречались снова и снова, разыгрывали бесконечную шахматную партию, для того, чтобы в конце пути встретиться в Цитадели. Доктор видел ее — Мистресс, Леди-Кардинал, красивую, властную, добившуюся наконец-то своего. Теперь она сможет быть счастливой. 

Она сторонилась Доктора. Опьяненный самим фактом возвращения домой, он не сразу обратил на это внимание. Но когда он попытался заговорить с ней, встретившись в коридорах Цитадели, она быстро прервала беседу и поспешила по своим делам, неприступная и холодная. Такого делового и безразличного тона от нее он никогда не слышал. Словно она была единственной, кто не обрадовался возвращению блудного сына в родные края. 

Кажется, однажды Доктор все-таки перешел точку невозврата и не смог этого понять сразу. А потом... Потом стало слишком поздно. Между ними не осталось и тени старой дружбы. Да и зачем ей нужен глупый старый Доктор теперь, когда она получила все, что хотела, когда ей благоволит Лорд-Президент, и вся власть Повелителей Времени у нее в руках? 

Без Мисси было тоскливо. Он не рисковал уходить далеко от Цитадели не только потому, что опасался: вдруг все мираж, и скоро счастье, незаслуженное, нереальное счастье схлопнется и сложится, как карточный домик. Там светлел океан, куда редко кто ходил. Но два маленьких мальчика нашли много интересных мест, принадлежащих только им двоим и наверняка хранящим воспоминания их тайн и первых совместных идей. Доктор не хотел возвращаться туда в одиночестве, и ему ясно дали понять, что вдвоем уже не выйдет. Ничего уже не будет «как в детстве». 

Ноги сами привели Доктора в Исследовательский корпус. Тоска тоской, но долго сидеть без дела ему не позволяла деятельная натура. 

— Вы говорили, вам нужна моя помощь, — с порога заявил он, потирая руки. — В чем проблема? Чем я могу помочь? 

— Доктор! — Оисвит, старшая, судя по одежде, в Исследовательском корпусе, пошла ему навстречу. — Я так рада! Мы все так рады. 

— В чем проблема? — Доктор прошел за ней в глубь залы, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Несколько десятков ученых были поглощены расчетами и диаграммами. 

— Сейчас все наши силы брошены на одно: вывести Галлифрей из карманного измерения. Времена изменились, Война Времени окончена, можно снять временной купол и вернуться в мир... 

— И что же, технологии Повелителей Времени настолько устарели, что вы не можете сделать это по щелчку пальцев? — усмехнулся Доктор. 

— Доктор... — Оисвит нахмурилась. — Галлифрей находится не только в ином пространстве... но и в ином времени. Если мы просто выведем планету на реально существующую плоскость космоса, то создастся парадокс, который будет угрожать всему сущему, включая нас. Принцип невмешательства в ход времени все еще является основопологающим! 

— Разве Галлифрей не существует в своем временном отрезке? 

— Не сейчас, Доктор. Только не сейчас. Мы отстаем от привычной тебе реальности на несколько сотен, если не тысяч лет. Просто вернувшись на свое место, мы порвем ткань пространственно-временного континуума. Лучшее, что может случиться — черная дыра вместо ближайшей луны. И это только меньшее из зол! 

— Хорошо. Я понял. А чем я могу помочь? 

— Ты сюда прорвался, Доктор. Ты искал нас и преуспел. Взять твои вычисления, прибавить к ним информацию из памяти твоей ТАРДИС — и с этим уже можно будет работать. Ты жил в другой временной линии, несмотря на твою природу, Доктор. Это дает нам определенные шансы, — она неловко улыбнулась. — Может быть, Лорду-Президенту и все равно, что станет со Вселенной, но я бы хотела обойтись минимальными потерями. 

— Понял вас... — Доктор потер подбородок. — Посмотрим, что получится со всем этим сделать! 

*** 

Расчетов, собранных Исследовательским корпусом, было явно мало. Доктор вдохновенно прокопался в схемах и числах несколько дней, пока не понял, что ходит по кругу. Нужна была внешняя информация о всей истории космоса, начиная с Войны Времени и вплоть до этого момента. И было только одно место, где нужные сведения могли храниться. 

— Мне нужна моя ТАРДИС, — сообщил Доктор, ладонью убирая мельтешащие перед глазами проекции. 

— Вас проводить? — любезно поинтересовалась Оисвит. 

— Сам дойду, — у Доктора кончился энтузиазм, и все вокруг сразу стало раздражать. — Как будто не знаю, где припаркована ТАРДИС. 

— Я хотела помочь, Доктор, — тихо проговорила Оисвит. — Незачем на меня кричать. 

— Я не кричал, — Доктор стиснул руками виски. — Здесь очень шумно. Мне надо подумать. Я вернусь не раньше утра. Не натворите ничего без меня. 

Он быстро вышел, оставив двери нараспашку. Сейчас он снова был в своей тарелке: должен был спасти мир, самый важный среди всех других миров, но усталость сказывалась на его настроении. Новая регенерация оказалась слишком раздражительной и ненавидела неудачи больше всех предыдущих. А неудачи эти несколько дней просто преследовали его. Все расчеты рано или поздно давали сбой. Не хватало какого-то маленького, никем не учтенного фактора, который оказался бы решающим. Оставалось надеяться, что информация с борта ТАРДИС заполнит слепые пятна. 

В зале ТАРДИС было темно и пустынно. Доктор безошибочно пошел к своей: среди времени и пространства он всегда ее узнавал, всегда знал, где она. Вряд ли у любого другого Повелителя Времени бывала когда-либо такая же сильная связь. В конце концов, она была лишь высокотехнологичным транспортным средством. Должно было произойти что-то экстраординарное, чтобы она стала другом. 

Чьи-то торопливые шаги отвлекли его от размышлений. Доктор выглянул из-за соседней ТАРДИС и с удивлением увидел Мисси, которая стояла перед его будкой. Она подняла руку и неуверенно коснулась дверей. Будка заурчала, но не открыла. Мисси отдернула ладонь и сжала кулак у груди. 

— Что ты делаешь здесь? — Доктор вышел, стараясь выглядеть максимально спокойно и не показать, насколько его взволновала встреча со старым другом. 

— Я... просто проходила мимо, — она обворожительно улыбнулась. — Навещала свою ТАРДИС и не смогла пройти мимо твоей. Интересно, однажды она перестанет на меня сердиться? 

— Ты превратила ее в Машину Парадоксов! 

— Я раскаиваюсь. 

ТАРДИС загудела в задумчивости. Доктор потер подбородок и перевел взгляд на Мисси. 

— Вот что, помоги мне! Я немного повредил ее при посадке, мне может понадобиться помощь. 

— Помощь? — она склонила голову к плечу. — А зачем тебе ТАРДИС, Доктор? 

— Информация, — Доктор щелкнул пальцами, и двери открылись. — Того, что есть в Исследовательском корпусе, не хватает вообще ни для чего! Надеюсь, что моя база данных хоть как-то поможет... 

Доктор нырнул под консоль и занялся проводами. Экран заискрил и тускло загорелся. 

— Что ты с ней натворил? — Мисси с удивлением разглядывала с корнем вырванные провода. 

— Слишком резко затормозил, — пробормотал Доктор. — Сделай милость, займись копированием. Мне нужен стандартный микрочип. 

— За какой период? 

— От Войны Времени и до конца мира! — бодро поведал Доктор из-под консоли. 

— Я смотрю, ты активно занялся спасением системы... — голос Мисси прозвучал невесело. 

— О да. Рад быть чем-то полезен родной планете. После стольких лет, знаешь ли... 

— Ты счастлив? — ее руки летали по клавишам. 

— Что?.. — Доктор замер с наполовину зачищенным проводом в руках. Он не видел лица Мисси, и ее интонации сбивали ее с толку. 

— Я спросила, ты счастлив? Ты нашел Галлифрей, вернулся домой и можешь героически его спасти — снова. Это то, чего ты хотел? 

— О чем ты... Ну конечно! Разве что-то может быть лучше, — Доктор фыркнул. — А ты? Счастлива? Ты добилась своего: власть, влияние... И это на самой могущественной планете во Вселенной. 

Мисси замерла. 

— Да, — наконец тяжело уронила она. — Ты прав. Все именно так, как мы хотели, да? В конце концов, мы оба добились своего. 

— Мисси... — Доктор вылез из-под консоли и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх: длинные полы алых одежд, высокий парадный воротник, длинные локоны с вплетенными алыми нитями, прямой и светлый взгляд... Руки привычно летали над консолью, и ТАРДИС слушалась ее, доверяя Доктору, зная, что сейчас никого вреда им не причинят. 

— Копирование закончено, — буднично сообщила Мисси. 

Доктор встал рядом с ней, порадовавшись, что из ее голоса совсем исчезли высокомерные нотки, которые так насторожили его. И пусть их дружбе подошел конец, он ценил эти минуты, когда они снова действовали сообща. Как в старые добрые времена. 

Он протянул руку, и Мисси отдала ему микрочип. Помедлив, она задержала пальцы в его ладони. 

— Мы оба добились своего, — повторил Доктор, заглядывая ей в глаза. 

На мгновение в ее взгляде плеснулось отчаяние, но спокойное торжество тут же вернулось, оставив гадать — было, не было. Доктор смотрел в родное красивое властное лицо и думал, что скучал по ней больше, чем по всему Галлифрею разом. 

— Ты угадала с регенерацией, — сказал он. — Этому лицу идет власть. 

— Ты постоянно повторяешь: «Власть, власть...». Как будто я Лорд-Президент, — она ухмыльнулась. — Я всего лишь Леди-Кардинал. Быть частью Совета не значит управлять Советом... 

— Кого ты обманываешь? — Доктор улыбнулся почти заговорщически. — Я знаю тебя дольше всех. Ты своего не упустишь. 

— В этом ты не ошибаешься... 

Мисси не отводила от него взгляда. Доктор сделал шаг вперед, сжал ее пальцы в руке, наклонился, медленно, словно спрашивая разрешения. Мисси потянулась к нему, отвечая на прикосновение. На мгновение Доктору показалось, что она позволит себя поцеловать. Он хотел коснуться ее, хотел выразить благодарность за то, что она жива, за то, что она сделала с ним, за то, что остается всегда верной себе и своему выбору. Хотел показать ей, что, несмотря на все ошибки прошлого, он дорожит ей... 

Мисси вдруг вздрогнула, отдернула руку, отстранившись, растерянно посмотрела на Доктора. 

— Я... Мне пора идти, — пробормотала она и быстро вышла из ТАРДИС. 

Доктор оторопело уставился в стену, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. Через несколько секунд опомнился, бросился за ней, но в зале уже никого не было. 

*** 

Дни летели за днями, Доктор быстро потерял им счет. Исследовательский корпус теперь целиком работал на него. Данные с ТАРДИС показали, что все это время расчеты велись в далеком от нужного направлении, и приходилось все пересчитывать. Доктор не поднимал головы от экранов, захваченный по- настоящему сложной задачей. Давно ему не бросали такого вызова. Искажение пространства, временные слои, следы временной петли и нелинейность времени самой планеты ощутимо сказывались на любом уравнении — даже самое, на первый взгляд, идеальное давало сбой. 

Доктор забывал о воде и еде и спал через раз — и то лишь благодаря Оисвит. Короткий сон совсем не придавал сил, напротив, отнимал время у размышлений. В памяти ТАРДИС хранились вычисления о пространственном пороге Вселенной до самого конца мира, казалось бы, ткань мироздания в руках, надо только аккуратно поместить Галлифрей на подходящее ему место. Но по всему выходило, что места для него не было. 

— Даже в прошлом... — Доктор запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой дернул. — Как же так? Почему Галлифрей выпал из собственной временной линии? 

— Доктор... — Оисвит наклонилась над уравнениями. — Мы уже это проверяли, разве нет? 

— Оставь! — рявкнул он. — Мне надо подумать! 

Оисвит обиженно поджала губы и отошла. С каждым днем Доктор нервничал и кричал все больше. Ее вообще удивляло его суетное поведение, как будто он не обладал всем временем Вселенной для решения простой, в принципе, задачи. Для Оисвит оставалось неясным, куда Доктор так торопился. 

— Опять срываешься на безответных? — поинтересовалась Мисси, стремительно влетая в помещение. 

Двери за ее спиной захлопнулись со свистом. Доктор развернулся к ней, вопросительно подняв бровь. Впервые за все время Мисси посетила Исследовательский корпус. Доктор вообще подозревал, что она, как и другие Повелители Времени, почти не покидает залы Совета. Поэтому он был удивлен ее появлению. 

— Леди-Кардинал Мистресс, это честь, — пробормотала Оисвит, хотя по ее лицу хорошо читалось отношение к посторонним на рабочем месте. 

Мисси проигнорировала Оисвит, пройдя напрямик к Доктору. На стол перед ним легли какие-то бумаги. Доктор схватил их и быстро пробежал глазами. Расчеты, записанные четким, убористым почерком, занимали обе стороны страниц. 

— Что это? — Доктор поднял голову. 

Мисси уже залезла в его вычисления, что-то перенастраивая на проекции экрана. 

— Я так и знала... Ты забыл про временную переменную... — она бросила на него осуждающий взгляд. — Временной купол, оставивший планету в стазисе на долгие века, ты тоже не учел? Движение небесных тел вокруг Кастерборуса? Нет? И вот это существо ныне записали в спасители?!

Доктор растерялся под ее взглядом, теребя в руках расчеты. 

— Это не ради тебя! — Мисси ткнула пальцем в бумаги, привлекая внимание. — Лорд-Президент попросил меня поделиться с тобой кое-какими домыслами. Их еще не проверяли, доверяю это тебе. Сумеешь не наделать ошибок? 

— Уж как-нибудь, — прокряхтел он 

Мисси вернулась к проекции. Пальцы быстро выводили галлифрейские символы. Доктор встал за ее спиной, внимательно наблюдая. Мисси откинула голову на его плечо и промурлыкала, почти касаясь губами шеи: 

— Даже всех знаний мира, будь они сохранены в сердце ТАРДИС, не хватит, если не включишь голову, Доктор. Я не собираюсь вечно делать за тебя домашние задания. 

— Никто и не просит, — хрипло отозвался Доктор, отчего-то весьма смущенный тем, что эту сцену наблюдает весь Исследовательский отдел. — Но спасибо, что помогла. 

— Поблагодари Лорда-Президента при встрече, — невесело усмехнулась Мисси. — Мне пора. Я и так потратила с тобой столько времени... 

Доктор удержал ее за локоть. 

— Какое значение время имеет здесь? 

— Только Повелитель Времени и знает ему цену, — она прижала пальцы к его губам. — Разве ты сам уже закончил бежать с ним наперегонки? 

Доктор отступил на шаг и стушевался, не зная, как парировать этот выпад. Мисси развернулась на каблуках и вышла так же стремительно, как и вошла. Оисвит покачала головой. 

— Что ты, что Леди-Кардинал, — вздохнула она. — Правильно говорят, что Повелитель Времени должен наблюдать, но не вмешиваться. Вы оба прожили слишком долго среди суетных космических пылинок и принесли все это за собой. Это не то, что нужно Галлифрею. 

Доктор, раздосадованный собственными промахами и поведением Мисси, оперся на консоль и выдохнул сквозь зубы: 

— Зачем же тогда Галлифрей стремится вернуться на свое место? 

— Наблюдать, Доктор, — Оисвит сложила руки на груди. — Изоляция для расы, которая хранит в себе все время мира, практически невыносима. Пусть время здесь почти не идет, но часы не могут долго оставаться без завода. Рано или поздно в механизме что-то сломается, и последствия могут быть катастрофическими. 

Доктор мог бы ответить ей, что последствия уже были катастрофическими и что изоляция, может быть, лучшее, что случалось с этой планетой, но ввязываться в спор не хотелось. Он больше знал, больше видел, и лучшее, что он мог сделать теперь — вернуться к расчетам. 

В голове крутились строчки из земной книги, которая прочел однажды. «Каковы почести ему? Почет и дары чужеземцев.... И отбывший — нигде, никогда и никак не явился бы снова? Вечно скитался б он, принуждаем одним собою, до крайних пределов своей кометной орбиты, за неподвижные звезды... Но где-то, едва различимо, он услыхал бы и, словно того не желая, нудимый велением солнца, последовал зову вернуться...» 

Доктору нравились переливчатый ритм строк, запутанный, спрятанный вглубь текста смысл, изящество, с которым автор сравнивал исход с возвращением. Ведь, подобно герою романа, он так же иррационально покидал обретенную планету, чтобы возвращаться на нее раз за разом. Мисси и Оисвит своими словами натолкнули его на мысль, что он, правда, слишком долго бежит. Даже вернувшись домой, он не смог до конца поверить, что это навсегда. 

Но в этот раз он твердо решил остаться. Быть космическим Улиссом, лучшей во Вселенной службой поддержки, героем на каждой планете — соблазнительно лишь до поры до времени. У каждого должен быть свой дом. Даже Мисси наконец обрела покой, обуздав свою жажду разрушения всего сущего. Ему хотелось верить, что ему это тоже, наконец, позволят. 

*** 

Через неделю пребывания в четырех стенах Доктор почувствовал, что звереет. Собрался, выдохнул и предложил Оисвит проследить за ходом автоматических расчетов и сразу позвать его, если будет сбой, взял пиджак и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Всему есть свой предел, неудачам и ошибкам — тем более. 

Кажется, сбоило где-то в нем самом. Несколько декад на Галлифрее начали казаться огромным сроком — он здесь так долго, а еще ничего не решил. Хотелось бежать, но бежать было некуда. Даже прогулка до Карна не представлялась возможной: карманное измерение захлопнулось и никого не могло выпустить. 

Впрочем, однажды отсюда сбежала Мисси. Он до сих пор не удосужился узнать у нее, как она выбралась с Галлифрея тогда и каким образом вернулась назад. Это оставалось тайной. Мисси... Он не мог понять ее мотивов. Далекая, сторонящаяся, она вдруг врывалась в жизнь — с советами, с расчетами, с ядовитыми комментариями — и Доктор не знал, как удержать эти моменты. Они утекали сквозь пальцы, песком из разбитых часов. 

Цитадель осталась далеко позади. Трава легла ему под ноги. Доктор снял ботинки и аккуратно поставил на краю поля, положил сверху пиджак, расстегнул запонки и закатал рукава выше локтя. Ветер разошелся не на шутку, обе луны ослепительно сияли в оранжевом небе. Доктор поднял руку, словно надеясь его коснуться. Жестокий самообман — так стремиться оказаться под этим небом, упасть лицом в красные стебли и вдохнуть запах родной земли... Но вместо этого запереть себя в лаборатории, которая похожа на все другие лаборатории, в ней нет неба, ветра, солнца, цветов и ласкового дыхания Вселенной, для которой Галлифрей — словно любимое дитя, лежит в колыбели мироздания и смотрит, как звезды поют свою колыбельную... 

Трава приминалась под босыми ногами и распрямлялась вновь, скрывая его за высокими стеблями. Доктор шел вперед, и каждый шаг приносил с собой ощущение спокойствия и свободы, давно забытое, потому что когда-то давно он оставил его. Здесь. В своем доме, на своей планете, взяв с собой лишь одиночество и сожаление — не самый лучший багаж. 

Медленно опустившись на колени, Доктор провел рукой по темной, влажной земле. Казалось, под тонким покровом бьется сердце планеты. Двойное, алое, яростное, дающее жизнь миллионам солнц в других системах. Звезды укрывают Галлифрей мягким ковром, защищая от ярости внешнего мира. Доктор поднял голову и посмотрел в пламенеющее небо. 

Какие звезды в карманном измерении? Изнанка звезд настоящих, их прошлое, воспоминание о них? Или что-то новое и неизученное, порождение космического безумия? За столько лет странствий и поисков Доктор так и не смог понять, что за сила способна вывернуть космос наизнанку, затянув в тугую петлю. Есть вещи, слишком глобальные даже для Повелителей Времени, те ведь, в сущности, лишь знают чуть больше, чем остальные... 

Кто-то прижался сзади, обняв руками за шею. Доктор выпрямился, скосив глаза, — алое на алом, драгоценный пурпур на примятой траве. 

— Я не слышал, как ты подошла. 

— Ты никогда не мог меня услышать. В этом есть что-то забавное, да? Ты замечаешь меня, только когда я этого хочу, — Мисси отстранилась и села рядом. 

Доктор увидел, что она тоже была босой. Она поймала вопросительный взгляд и рассмеялась. 

— Помнишь, в детстве мы были уверены — он нас слышит? — она провела ладонью по теплой земле. — Совершенно точно знали, что это не так, что планеты не разумны, но все равно переговаривались шепотом, когда прятались в этой траве. 

— Ты и сейчас шепчешь... 

— Ты тоже, — она хихикнула. — Старые привычки не забываются, да? Тайну вслух не говорят? 

— Тайну? 

— О... Ты случайно здесь оказался? — Мисси казалась растерянной. 

Он схватил ее за руку, опасаясь, что она сбежит, и быстро оглянулся по сторонам. Память тела оказалась умнее разума: ноги сами привели в их любимое место. На это поле редко приходили другие дети, и казалось, что оно принадлежит им безраздельно. 

— Я... Я слишком задумался, — признался Доктор. 

— О чем?..— Мисси заглянула в лицо, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать. 

— Обо всем. О звездах, о космосе... О сути карманного измерения. О том, что Галлифрей — дитя Вселенной. О возвращении домой и «Улиссе» Джеймса Джойса, — он сбился, хмыкнул и продолжил: — На самом деле, ни о чем. Просто наконец-то почувствовал себя дома. А ты что делала здесь? 

— Я просто... проходила мимо, — тихо ответила она. — Выглядишь умиротворенным. Много сотен лет я не видела тебя таким. Не хочу мешать. 

Мисси отстранилась, подобрала полы платья, намереваясь подняться. Доктор порывисто стиснул пальцы на ее запястье. 

— Останься. 

— Что?.. — Мисси недоверчиво посмотрела на его руку. 

— Останься со мной, пожалуйста, — он смотрел на нее почти с мольбой. — Это же наше место. Никому не будет хуже, если мы побудем здесь вдвоем. 

Она неловко опустилась на колени. Доктор перестал сжимать ее руку, опасаясь причинить боль, и теперь осторожно гладил большим пальцем ладонь. 

— Мисси, послушай... Я понимаю, почему ты злишься на меня и не хочешь больше иметь со мной дела, но я хотел... — он отвел глаза, собираясь с силами. — Прости меня. 

Мисси не поверила своим ушам. 

— Ты... извиняешься? 

— Я понимаю, простого извинения слишком мало за все, что я сделал. Мы слишком долго враждовали, и ты первая поняла — мы слишком далеко зашли. А я... Я не нашел в себе сил прислушаться к тебе. Ты была права, всегда была права, а я проигрывал снова и снова. Но я хочу сказать... Я скучаю по тебе. 

— Доктор... — она коснулась его скулы, стараясь заглянуть в лицо. 

— Я скучаю, — повторил Доктор и криво ухмыльнулся. — Чего стоят эта красная трава и бескрайние волны океана, если рядом нет тебя, чтобы оценить красоту момента? 

Мисси странно посмотрела на него, но ничего не ответила. 

— Не надо, — вздохнул Доктор, отпуская ладонь. — Я представляю, как ты устала от моих бесконечных монологов, которые все, как один, сводятся к тому, что я идиот. Ты член Совета, у тебя есть дела поважнее пустого трепа со мной. Например, спасти Галлифрей... 

— Замолчи, — она прижала пальцы к его губам. — Замолчи, или я тебя ударю. Ты на самом деле идиот, Тета Сигма! Чудовищный идиот. Просто невозможный... 

— Мисси... 

— Я тоже скучаю. 

Доктор взглянул на нее так, словно она взяла Вселенную в горсть и отдала в его ладони. Она сидела напротив, смирно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела обреченно, с тихой надеждой, которую он никогда еще не видел в ее глазах. Тишину вокруг нарушал только ветер, играющий с высокой травой.

Доктор потянулся вперед и накрыл ее губы своими. Мисси вздрогнула, и на миг показалось, что его собираются оттолкнуть. Но она положила руку ему на затылок, притягивая к себе. Спонтанные решения обычно оказываются единственно верными. Трава надежно укрыла их от посторонних взглядов, в усилившемся шуме ветра потонул тихий шепот. 

— Нам пора идти, — Мисси с трудом оторвалась от него. — Я не могу надолго покидать Цитадель. Скоро поднимется буря... 

— Ты ведь больше не сбежишь? — спросил Доктор, прижимая ее ладонь к груди. 

Мисси покачала головой и лукаво улыбнулась. 

— Представляешь, я здесь уже так давно и до сих пор не навестила Лунные пещеры. Ты не составишь мне компанию? 

— С удовольствием, — Доктор помог ей подняться. — Завтра же. 

*** 

Конечно, «завтра же» ничего не получилось. Перед самым рассветом Доктора разбудили сообщением о сбое в процессах. Пришлось наспех одеваться и бежать в Исследовательский корпус, на ходу выясняя причину проблемы. 

Доктор надолго застыл в одной позе, погрузившись в вереницы чисел и уравнений. Ему казалось, что он упускает что-то столь же простое, сколь и важное. В конце концов не может такого быть, чтобы все выводы оказывались ошибочными. Галлифрей — такая же планета из атомов и молекул, у нее, как и любой планеты, есть ядро, кора, мантия, биосфера и стратосфера, и она совершенно точно существует в своем времени, потому что ее никто и никогда не уничтожал! При всем этом ничего не получалось. 

Если бы только с Галлифрея можно было ненадолго выбраться... Тогда весь космический разум, все библиотеки, все великие умы были бы в его распоряжении! Как легко было дрейфовать в межзвездном пространстве, зная, что можно задать любой вопрос — и тут же найти способ получить на него ответ. И ведь наверняка Галлифрей не был первой планетой, попавшей в ловушку карманного измерения. Наверняка подобное явление изучали многие расы, на многих планетах, и если бы можно было изучить подробнее вопрос... 

Доктор ошарашенно поднял голову. 

— Какой же я идиот... — пробормотал он. 

— Доктор? — Оисвит, которая почти спала, наполовину скрытая от него многомерной проекцией, подняла голову, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать зевок. 

— Я идиот, — повторил он, резко разворачиваясь в ее сторону. — Просто кретин! Все знания мира! Библиотека! 

Оисвит вопросительно моргнула. 

— Повелители Времени занимаются наблюдениями, верно? И существуют всегда? Значит, их знания всеобъемлющи! Значит... Библиотека Галлифрея! Это то, чего мне не хватало. 

— Тебе не хватало... библиотеки? 

— Мне не хватало знаний, знаний, Оисвит! То, что может упустить из виду один, двое, трое — не упустит целая раса надсмотрщиков! Мне надо бежать. Следи за процессом! 

Доктор бросился к двери, на ходу втискиваясь в пиджак. Оисвит покачала головой, глядя ему вслед. Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что он передвигается только бегом. Среди степенных галлифрейцев он смотрелся дико. 

На улицах постоянно оборачивались на него. Заметив это, Доктор притормозил, просто перейдя на быстрый шаг. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он подумал отстраненно, что пришла пора сменить его привычный наряд на красно-золотые одежды. Он же Повелитель Времени, он должен одеваться как все. Смешаться с толпой. Тем более, на нем этот наряд точно будет отлично смотреться. 

Двери Библиотеки, высокие, резные, манили его скрытыми за ними тайнами. Он предвкушал, как сотрет пыль со старых фолиантов и, перелистнув высохшие страницы, получит в свои руки последний ключ к загадке карманного измерения. Наверняка Повелители Времени, закрывшие себя космической мантией-невидимкой, знали обо всем. Знали, как вывести Галлифрей обратно. Просто они еще об этом не вспомнили, так бывает. Расчеты Лорда-Президента увеличили шансы на успех, не более того. Но кто сказал, что за дверями не скрыта настоящая память Повелителей Времени, память из будущего, небрежно записанная на полях старых сказок... 

— Ничего не забыл? — Мисси насмешливо смотрела, как он безуспешно дергает ручки запертых дверей. 

— А? — он развернулся, застигнутый врасплох ее неожиданным появлением. 

— Я спросила, ты ничего не забыл? — она картинно протянула руку. На указательном пальце, затянутом в перчатку из тончайшего шелка, покачивался тяжелый, тускло поблескивающий в сумраке коридора ключ. 

— Я не ожидал, что тут будет заперто, — пробормотал Доктор. . 

— Этой библиотекой редко пользуются. Кому она нужна? — Мисси первая прошла в помещение. — Конечно, смотритель не будет торчать здесь вечно. Но я догадывалась, куда тебя понесет, и позаботилась о том, чтобы ты сюда попал. 

— Ты просто золото, — Доктор сжал ее руку. 

Мисси позволила ему продлить прикосновение, улыбаясь немного смущенно, как будто не ожидала благодарности. Доктор подался вперед, собираясь что-то сказать, но она ускользнула из поля зрения, и момент был упущен. 

— Что ты хотел найти? 

— Карманное измерение. Не может быть, чтобы его не изучали. 

— Ты что, впервые столкнулся с ним?! 

— Да. И никогда не задумывался о его сути. С чем мы имеем дело, Мисси? 

— Считай его заплаткой на космической ткани. Небольшим потайным карманом со множеством замков, — Мисси уверенно шла среди бесконечных стеллажей. — Иди за мной. В свое время я проводила тут бесконечные часы. Хотела все знать. 

— Ты знаешь, где искать? — Доктор едва поспевал за ней. 

— Могу предположить, — она вытащила из-за полок старую лестницу. — Лезь. На самой верхней полке. Самое интересное — всегда на самых верхних полках. 

— Как образуется карманное измерение? Есть предположения? 

Хлипкая лестница шаталась под его весом, и Мисси перехватила ее, страхуя. 

— Я не знаю. Возможно, они образуются в результате взрыва сверхновых... 

— В результате взрыва сверхновых образуются черные дыры! 

— А что остается с другой стороны дыры? 

Доктор замер, потом медленно посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. 

— Что ты сказала? 

— Мы знаем о них достаточно, чтобы экспериментировать с их бесконечно притягивающей силой. Представляешь себе ленту Мебиуса? 

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать... Поймать дно... 

— ...и вывернуть наизнанку, — Мисси кивнула так энергично, что волосы выбились из прически и рассыпались по плечам. — При нужных условиях это может произойти само. 

— Повелители Времени должны были использовать какую-то из близлежащих звезд в Кастерборусе, чтобы создать коллапс? 

— Именно. Это еще одна причина, по которой ты... — она запнулась и на мгновение отвела глаза. — По которой твоя помощь и информация оказываются неоценимы для нас. Возможность существования черной дыры в какой-то период времени в Кастерборусе настолько же велика, насколько и возможность временного коллапса из-за нестабильности Галлифрея. 

Доктор вытащил наугад один из толстых фолиантов и спрыгнул вниз. Пыль от старой книги поднялась столбом, так, что Мисси начала отчаянно чихать. 

— Тоже мне, великая раса... — смахивая пыль, пробормотал Доктор и сел прямо у шкафа, листая страницу за страницей. Мисси пристроилась рядом, заглядывая ему через плечо. 

— Стой! Это здесь. Видишь формулу расчета? — она постучала пальцем по странице. — Используй ее, изменив значение константы. Может быть, подсказка? 

— Я не понимаю, как это может помочь? 

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь... — в ее голосе появились кошачьи интонации. — А знаешь, почему?.. 

— Почему? 

— Потому что ты тро-еч-ник! — Мисси расхохоталась, глядя на его растерянное лицо, и забрала книгу. — Конечно, ты не взял бумагу. 

Она, не глядя, вырвала лист из конца книги, достала карандаш и начала что-то быстро записывать на полях. 

— Послушай, — запоздало решил возмутиться Доктор. — Пусть я троечник, но и ты не с отличием Академию окончила! Тебе напомнить, что мы сбежали? 

— Ты сбежал, — спокойно ответила Мисси, не отрываясь от записей. — Ты сбежал, а мне оставалось только уйти за тобой. Но я возвращалась. Я провела здесь много времени: и тогда, и... сейчас, когда петля захлопнулась. Ну, помнишь, у тебя еще была такая милая регенерация в пляжных ботинках? 

— И?.. 

— Что «и»? У меня был ключ от библиотеки. Я хотела могущества и власти, а моих знаний постоянно не хватало. Я всегда хотела большего. Возможно, сейчас я знаю больше, чем кто-либо на этой планете. Даже больше, чем Боруса, хотя казалось бы... 

— Боруса еще жив?! 

— Чему ты удивляешься? — Мисси подняла голову и вдруг улыбнулась растерянно. — О, Тета, ты совсем заблудился. Конечно, он жив и в порядке, преподает в Академии таким же оболтусам, как мы в свое время. 

— Я хочу его увидеть, — решительно сказал Доктор, поднимаясь. 

— Кстати, правильно хочешь, — Мисси встала рядом с ним, с сомнением глядя на расчеты. — Я бы на твоем месте показала ему свои выкладки. Он лучше всех нас умеет взглянуть на ситуацию по новым углом. 

— Составишь мне компанию? — Доктор аккуратно взял ее под локоть. 

Мисси неожиданно качнулась к нему ближе и потерлась носом о подбородок. 

— Я когда-нибудь оставляла тебя на растерзание учителям? 

— Никогда, — с совершенно серьезным лицом ответил Доктор и неожиданно для себя поцеловал ее. 

Некоторое время Мисси только отвечала на поцелуй, стискивая в пальцах исписанную формулами страницу. Доктор взял ее лицо в ладони и посмотрел в глаза. Они ехидно блестели. 

— У тебя потрясающее чувство момента, Тета Сигма, — уколола она и вывернулась из рук. — Ты куда-то торопился? 

— Идем, — Доктор обнял ее за плечи, словно опасаясь нового побега, и повел к выходу из библиотеки. 

*** 

Доктор замер посреди пустынного учебного класса, восхищенно озираясь по сторонам. 

— Что с тобой? — Мисси пробежалась по классу и села на стол. — Никого нет. Придется ждать, если не хотим вечно бегать туда-сюда. 

— Ты только взгляни... — не обращая внимания на ее слова, Доктор обошел кабинет, стремясь прикоснуться к каждой мелочи. — Все осталось таким же! Как в нашем детстве. Тут ничего не изменилось! 

— Было бы чему меняться, — пожала плечами Мисси. — Это же Галлифрей, здесь вечная стагнация. 

— Хватит тебе! — Доктор вскочил на хлипкий стул и стащил с полки глобус. — Модель Сол-3! Помнишь, сколько времени я проводил над ним? Меня всегда манила эта планета. Мог ли я предположить, насколько родной она станет для меня? 

Он с нежностью прижал глобус к груди. 

— Ты скучаешь? — вдруг спросила Мисси, спрыгивая со стола. 

— По Земле? — Доктор задумался. — Знаешь, иногда — очень сильно. Я привык к этой планете, к людям, они все волшебные. Каждый, без исключения, герой. Нигде больше я не встречал подобной расы. Они живут так мало, но придают значение каждому дню и стараются наполнить смыслом любую минуту конечного бытия. Близость смерти не пугает — только делает сильнее. Нам бы взять с них пример... 

Доктор поставил глобус на стол и осторожно раскрутил. Мисси смотрела на него с затаенной тревогой во взгляде. 

— Ты хотел бы... вернуться? 

— Может быть, однажды, — он улыбнулся и накрыл ее ладонь своей. — Знаешь, я только что вернулся домой. Возможно, я скучаю по Земле, как и по сотням других планет во Вселенной. Но нет ничего важнее дома. Нет ничего красивее вот этого... 

Доктор подвел Мисси к окну и обнял со спины, уткнувшись подбородком в ее плечо. 

— Посмотри. Я видел сотни миров, и ни один не может сравниться с этим. Горы, вздымающиеся на горизонте, почти касаются одной из наших лун. Океан блестит так, словно в нем отражаются звезды. Красной траве нет пределов, и многим, кто не знает мою планету, она показалась бы кровавой и тревожной, но она — цвета надежды и силы. Цвета любви. Я вернулся домой... Кем бы я был, если бы тратил драгоценное время на тоску по далеким землям? 

— Идиотом? — Мисси крепко сжала его пальцы. — Тета, ты... правда счастлив? 

— Ты сомневаешься? — Доктор извернулся и подхватил ее на руки, закружив по классу. — Зря! 

— Прекрати! — Мисси выглядела растерянной. — Что ты делаешь?! Тета! 

— Тета Сигма?! — раздался веселый голос от двери. — Просто не могу поверить! Несмотря на то, что я слышал о твоем возвращении... 

Доктор смутился и поставил Мисси на пол. Она сердито нахмурилась и поправила одежду. Боруса, сложив руки на груди, с интересом наблюдал за ними. 

— Вас можно наконец-то поздравить? — уточнил он, улыбаясь. 

— С чем? — удивился Доктор. 

— Боруса, мы пришли за советом, — резко сменила тему Мисси, отчего-то покраснев. — Доктор работает над возвращением Галлифрея в его основную реальность, но расчеты дают сбой за сбоем. У нас возникло несколько идей, но мы хотели кое-что уточнить... 

— Потому что я троечник, — мужественно признал Доктор. Мисси закатила глаза. 

— Можно посмотреть? — Боруса взял исписанный лист из ее руки. — И кому же пришло в голову так варварски поступить с исторической древностью? Эта книга — почти сокровище... Впрочем, это же вы. Сокровища Вселенной должны трепетать перед вашей способностью к разрушению. 

Мисси тут же сделала самое невинное лицо, на которое только была способна, а Доктор адресовал Борусе вопросительно-недоуменный взгляд. 

— Я наслышан о ваших подвигах. И твоих, Тета Сигма, и твоих, Леди-Кардинал. Уж прости, Кощей, сложно относиться к твоему титулу серьезно... После того, как мне самому довелось побывать Лордом-Президентом... 

— Везде одни Лорды-Президенты, — Мисси покосилась на Доктора. — Так вы сможете что-то с этим сделать? 

— Мне надо будет увидеть все расчеты, — Боруса углубился в формулы, набросанные твердой рукой Мисси. — Тета Сигма, ответь мне только для начала, это твое решение или решение Совета? 

— Это мое решение, — жестко ответил Доктор. Его покоробила мысль о том, что Боруса мог счесть его всего лишь инструментом в руках Совета. 

Боруса странно на него посмотрел. Мисси выступила вперед: 

— Но это также решение Совета, Боруса! Впервые за сотни лет желания Доктора и Лорда-Президента в том, что касается судьбы Галлифрея, совпали. 

— Ты знаешь, насколько это опасно? — Боруса хотел добавить что-то еще, но наткнулся на взгляд Мисси. Что-то было в этом взгляде, что заставило его замолчать. Доктор ничего не заметил. 

— Черные дыры и прочие последствия неправильного вхождения в реальность? Конечно, мы над этим и бьемся! Так можно рассчитывать на твою консультацию? — Доктору не терпелось вернуться в Исследовательский корпус. 

— Леди-Кардинал? — Боруса посмотрел Мисси в глаза. — Это ничему не будет противоречить? 

— Нет, — твердо ответила она. 

— Тогда я иду с вами, — Боруса повернулся на каблуках и первым покинул кабинет. 

*** 

Через несколько дней Доктор снова нашел в себе силы оторваться от консоли. Объединенная помощь Мисси и Борусы оказалась неоценимой: прежние, выглядевшие безнадежными расчеты внезапно сошлись, дав новый виток для проб и исследований. 

— Какими именно средствами ты собираешься двигать планету, Доктор? — спросила Оисвит, оторвавшись от лицезрения проекции Галлифрея на половину кабинета. 

Ради этого они полночи двигали столы. Проекция Кастерборуса целиком пока не влезала, но внести изменения в масштаб ни у кого не доходили руки. 

— Я не собираюсь двигать планету, — отмахнулся Доктор, сидя на полу с чашкой кофе. 

Кофемашину он притащил из ТАРДИС еще в первую неделю, заявив, что никакие галлифрейские технологии еще не превзошли обычный человеческий кофеин. Скоро кофемашина стала всеобщей любимицей, а Исследовательский корпус пропах корицей насквозь. 

— Но тогда? — Оисвит выжидательно на него посмотрела. 

— Планета стоит на своем месте. Мы же видели, Кастерборус никуда не делся. Видишь Карн на лабораторном шкафу? Его бы там не было, если бы Галлифрей куда-то исчез. Его просто укрыли мантией-невидимкой, как в «Гарри Поттере»... 

— Как в чем?! 

— Неважно... Так вот, перед нами стоит задача — снять эту мантию-невидимку. И я знаю, как!.. 

Оисвит посмотрела на него с изрядной долей скепсиса. 

— Телекинетические вышки! — Доктор отсалютовал ей чашкой кофе. —— Просто верь мне. Я знаю, на что способна психокинетическая энергия только одной ТАРДИС. А если использовать силу ТАРДИС и наши псионические способности... При наличии разветвленной сети вышек я смогу сделать это и в одиночку! 

—А это... неплохая идея, — проговорила Оисвит потрясенно. — Но на это потребуется время... 

— Ты забыла? У нас есть все время мира... — отстраненно ответил Доктор. Его взгляд рассеянно блуждал по проекции планеты, медленно вращающейся над узорчатым полом. — Занимайся этим! Мне нужен выходной. 

— Что? 

— Выходной, нужен выходной, я опять тут застрял. У меня есть свои дела, в конце концов! 

Не дожидаясь возражений, Доктор стукнул кружкой по столешнице и быстро вышел. Оисвит вздохнула и вернулась к формулам. 

*** 

Леди-Кардинал Мистресс он отыскал в одном из пышных садов в самом сердце Цитадели. Она неспешно прогуливалась вместе с Лордом-Президентом и была поглощена непринужденной беседой. Доктор опять почувствовал себя идиотом — растрепанный, лохматый, примчавшийся почти с другого конца Цитадели, чтобы отвлекать от важных дел дурацкими предложениями. Он хотел было тихо скрыться, но не успел. 

— Доктор! — Лорд-Президент Рассилон улыбнулся ему, подходя ближе. — Присоединишься к нам в небольшой прогулке? 

— Я... — Доктор стушевался, но поймал ободряющий взгляд Мисси. — Вообще я пришел украсть у вас спутницу. 

— Вот как? — Рассилон поднял брови в притворном возмущении. — Какая неслыханная наглость! 

— А вот такой я вселенский наглец, — парировал Доктор. — Я бы с радостью пообщался с вами, Лорд-Президент, но как раз сейчас я очень тороплюсь. 

— Если не секрет, куда именно? — в голосе Лорда-Президента слышалась добродушная улыбка. 

Доктор прижал палец к губам. 

— Это слишком большая тайна, чтобы говорить о ней вслух. Леди-Кардинал? 

— Позволите? — Мисси склонилась перед Рассилоном в полупоклоне. 

— Не вижу ничего дурного в постижении некоторых тайн, Мистресс. Ты свободна и вольна в своих поступках, разве нет? 

Что-то темное мелькнуло в глазах Мисси при этих словах, но Доктор не успел понять, что происходит. Мисси потянула его прочь. 

— Идем, — бросила она на ходу. — Ты же куда-то торопился? 

— Во-первых, я хотел сказать, что у нас все получилось, — улыбнулся он. — Ты не рада? 

— Что?.. О, я рада... Просто это неожиданность. 

— Почему? 

— Когда столько дней неудачи следовали за неудачами... Победа всегда внезапна. А во-вторых? 

— Что? 

— Ты сказал «во-первых». Значит, было и «во-вторых»? 

— А во-вторых... — Доктор понизил голос, — сегодня День Большого Отлива. Разве ты не помнишь, что пообещала мне прогулку в Лунные пещеры? 

— Я... — Мисси выглядела удивленной, — я думала, ты забыл. 

— Я не забыл, я заработался! — пылко возразил Доктор. — Так мы пойдем?.. 

Она помолчала, закусив губу. Доктор заглянул ей в глаза, обнял за плечи, не зная, что будет делать, если она сейчас ему откажет. Он ужасно устал за работой, и ему необходимы были только две вещи: тишина и ее присутствие рядом, но он не мог высказать это вслух. Просто не было нужных слов. За годы, проведенные среди звезд, он так и не научился говорить о важном. 

— Пойдем, — наконец сказала Мисси и улыбнулась. Глаза ее вновь посветлели, мрачная тень, оставшаяся от разговора с Рассилоном, развеялась. — Только дай мне переодеться! Я не пойду туда в парадном. 

— Я жду тебя у ворот, — Доктор быстро поцеловал ее в кончик носа и ушел, надеясь, что ждать придется недолго. 

*** 

Всю дорогу до Лунных пещер Доктор украдкой любовался своей спутницей: простая галллифрейская одежда смотрелась так же изящно, как викторианское платье или алые драпировки. Он осознал вдруг, что впервые видит ее в брюках. Мисси удивительно шло все, что бы она ни надела. Изумительная регенерация. 

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросила Мисси. 

— О том, что в детстве эта дорога казалась намного короче, — почти не соврал Доктор. В детстве любое расстояние воспринималось как интересная дорога к чему-то неведомому, сейчас даже садовая дорожка превратилась в утомительное препятствие между ним и целью. 

— Ты просто устал, — вздохнула Мисси и взяла его за руку. — Эта дорога не изменилась. 

— Может быть, изменились мы сами... — пробормотал Доктор и прошел вперед. — Осторожнее, здесь камни расшатались. 

— Они всегда такими были! 

— Дай мне руку. 

— Вот еще. Справляйся сам! Ты стал слишком тяжелым. 

— Вообще-то я хотел помочь тебе... Черт! 

— Со мной можно не геройствовать, — Мисси рассмеялась, помогая ему подняться. — Я же говорила, будь осторожней. 

— Зато мы почти пришли! — Доктор обернулся и замер в молчаливом восхищении. 

Горы вздымались над ними, незыблемые, огромные, безмолвные. Здесь почти не было ветра, и океан плескался далеко внизу. Луны висели так низко, что, казалось, их можно коснуться рукой. 

Мисси прошла несколько шагов и остановилась в высоком своде первой из огромного ансамбля Лунных пещер. 

— Ну что, готов окунуться в воспоминания, Тета? — лукаво спросила она. — Начнем сначала?.. 

Доктор с готовностью первым вошел под своды. 

Лунные пещеры не были только их тайным и любимым местом, нет. Но зато возможностей избежать уроков, наказаний и нежелательных встреч здесь было в достатке. У каждого юного галлифрейца была своя система символов. Тета и Кощей в свое время могли отыскать друг друга где угодно среди многочисленных острых камней и кажущихся хрустальными гротов. Хотя порой Доктору казалось, что эту способность они пронесли с собой через годы. 

— Смотри, Тета! — Мисси присела на корточки около стены. — Дети до сих пор обмениваются посланиями. Я не могу это прочитать, но детский шифр ни с чем не спутаешь... 

— Иди сюда, — Доктор свернул за угол и провел рукой по ближней стене, стряхивая пыль и грязь с надписи. — Это же я оставлял для тебя. После того, как Боруса пригрозил никогда больше не допустить меня к практическим заданиям... Я сбежал сюда и хотел сидеть здесь вечно. 

Мисси накрыла своей рукой его и медленно повелаею по выцарапанным символам. 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я носила еду. А я вытащила тебя за шкирку, помнишь? После того, как клятвенно пообещала Борусе перепроверять твои домашние задания дважды... 

Доктор рассмеялся Мисси в висок. Она прижалась спиной к его груди и тоже рассмеялась — тихо, едва ощутимо. В высоких сводах пещер была идеальная слышимость, и их сердца бились почти в унисон, напоминая проклятые барабаны. 

— Ты всегда была лучше меня, — вдруг заговорил Доктор. В его голосе слышалось отчаяние, — лучше училась, была терпеливее, мудрее, талантливее. Все тебе удавалось с первого раза. И еще помогала мне, а я все никак не мог взять в толк, почему ты возишься с таким неудачником, как я, ведь любой был бы счастлив быть твоим другом. Все боялся однажды надоесть. Думал, проснусь однажды, а у меня нет тебя. У кого-то другого есть, а у меня нет. Это было невыносимо. Чем старше мы становились, тем шире была пропасть между нами... 

— Тета... — Мисси пораженно замерла. 

— Я и сбежал-то, чтобы доказать, что чего-то стою. Нет, не тебе. Хотя бы самому себе. А потом все закрутилось... Знаешь, мои человеческие спутники... Для них я был почти богом. Сверхчеловеком. Гением. Я мог спасать целые миры! Представляешь, что это значило для меня тогда? Я увлекся. Я поверил в то, что я Спаситель, имя Доктора стало известным в каждом уголке Вселенной. В меня наконец-то поверили. А потом появилась ты, — Доктор зарылся носом в волосы на ее затылке и продолжил говорить: — Ты вернулась моим врагом, соперником... Строила чудовищные, кошмарные планы, которыми я втайне восхищался. Каждый твой ход был сильнее предыдущего. Я смотрел на тебя и понимал: я никогда не смогу тебя догнать. Я радовался, как ребенок, любой возможности победить тебя, мои спутники смотрели на меня с восхищением, а ты... Каждый раз умудрялась меня обставить, показывая, что я все еще тот же троечник. Даже когда ты сходила с ума, твой мозг работал безупречно. Невозможные, совершенные планы. Ты пыталась уничтожить то, что было дорого мне, а я не мог перестать сожалеть о том, что мы такие разные. И гордиться тем, что ты мой друг. Хотя ты иногда чертовски невыносима, высокомерна и диктуешь свои условия, я... 

— Тета, Тета... Хватит... — Мисси повернулась к нему и взяла лицо в ладони. — Что ты такое говоришь? Ты же лучший, ты же... Второго тебя во всей Вселенной нет. А я искала, поверь мне. Не все же было за тобой гоняться... 

Она облокотилась о стену, притянув его за воротник рубашки. Доктор выглядел почти разбитым. 

— Давай заночуем тут, в пещерах? — предложила Мисси, рассеянно гладя Доктора по волосам. — Ты еще помнишь старые сказки? Не слышала их так долго. Устроим Ночь Историй, как в детстве. Хорошо? 

— Ты все равно вспомнишь больше, — пробормотал Доктор, смущенно отстраняясь. 

— Вот и проверим, — подмигнула Мисси и потащила его вглубь коридоров. — Я вспомнила, как идти к нашему любимому гроту. Лучше места здесь, пожалуй, нет. 

Несколько часов спустя она заснула в его руках, прервав на полуслове историю о Золотых Рыбах и Тайне Океана. Доктор гладил темные волосы и думал о том, что больше никуда не хочет бежать. Тем более от нее. Мисси лежала рядом, обманчиво беззащитная, такая сильная, знающая на целых десять историй больше. Всегда знающая больше и почему-то остающаяся рядом. Доктор думал, что устал, совсем устал и что его сердца разобьются, если она снова уйдет. 

И еще о том, что впервые за несколько сотен лет ему понадобилось посоветоваться с матерью. 

*** 

Через пару дней после похода в Лунные пещеры, убедившись, что установка вышек начата и не требует его постоянного присутствия, Доктор снова выкрал Мисси и повел через красное поле к океану. Недавний разговор с матерью согрел душу, принятое решение не оставляло места сомнениям, а карман жгла алая шелковая лента с золотым узором — материнский подарок. Парадные алые одежды были жутко неудобными, но именно сегодня казалось важным одеться... подобающе случаю. 

Мисси послушно шла за ним, сбитая с толку его энтузиазмом. 

— Куда ты меня ведешь? — наконец спросила она. 

— Ты что, не узнаешь дорогу? — Доктор казался странно возбужденным. — Наша Тихая Гавань! Есть лишь одно место, которое всегда принадлежало только нам двоим... Наши первые планы, первые расчеты, первые мечты. Все там, все! 

— Тета, ты... помнишь? — пораженно прошептала Мисси. 

— Как бы я мог забыть? — возмутился он и пропустил ее вперед, через высокие деревья на каменистую отмель. Океан облизывал их ноги, набегая холодными серыми волнами. Ветер с воем носился над волнующейся толщей воды, предупреждая шторм. 

— Зачем мы здесь сегодня? — Мисси остановилась, скинула туфли и по щиколотки зашла в воду. — У тебя новый гениальный план? Или ты ищешь вдохновение для нового витка расчетов? 

— Вдохновение я уже нашел. 

Мисси обернулась. Доктор решительно подошел, почти навис над ней и неловко провел ладонью по лбу. 

— Тета... — она удивленно подняла брови. 

— Мисси, Мастер... Кощей, — Доктор начал говорить, сбился и посмотрел на спокойную океанскую гладь. — Столько времени прошло... Мы столько времени просто так... потратили, на дурацкие ссоры и войны. Я этого больше не хочу. Не хочу причинять тебе боль, вставать между тобой и миром, сражаться с тобой, быть прямой или косвенной причиной твоей гибели. У меня во всей Вселенной нет и не будет никого ближе тебя, ты много раз указывала мне на это — и ты была права. Я не хочу бежать больше. В том числе и от тебя... Я наконец вернулся домой, но по-настоящему я оказался дома, только когда ты... когда мы... Дай руку. 

Пальцы дрожали, касаясь подставленной ладони. Мисси опустила глаза и невольно охнула. В руке струилась длинная шелковая лента. Помедлив, она подняла неверящий взгляд на Доктора. 

— Это... то, о чем я думаю? — голос не слушался. 

— Мисси... — Доктор отважился на нее посмотреть. — Если ты после всего, что я сделал, вдруг этого хочешь, и... Если ты свободна... — по глазам Доктора было ясно, что мысль пришла в голову только что. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сказала «да». 

— Тета... — Мисси отчаянно зажмурилась и стиснула ленту в кулаке. — Ты... 

Доктор поднял ее лицо за подбородок. 

— Я знаю — идиот. Скажи мне, старый друг.... Попробуешь пожить со старым идиотом в синей будке? 

— Прибедняешься, — слабо улыбнулась она. — Ты больше, чем идиот. Ты кретин, тупица, троечник... 

— Это и есть твое «да»? — перебил Доктор, вглядываясь в глаза. Сейчас ему казалось, что вся вечность, бесконечность или что там ему однажды довелось увидеть, покоится на дне светлых глаз. В них сейчас отражался весь покоренный космос. 

— Да, — выдохнула Мисси, едва разомкнув губы. — Я попробую. 

— Кощей... — Доктор в порыве благодарности прижался губами ко лбу. Она отстранилась. 

— Доктор! Я согласна. Но давай без лишнего шума, хорошо? Прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас, — ее голос был тверже стали. 

— Но... Обычаи требуют, чтобы я просил твоей руки? 

— К черту обычаи, — Мисси повела плечом. — Мы с тобой слишком много видели, чтобы слепо придерживаться традиций. И потом, ты у кого собрался просить моей руки? У Лорда-Президента? 

Доктор задумчиво на нее посмотрел. 

— У меня никого тут нет, Тета, — сказала она тихо и сама перемотала лентой ладонь. — Даже тебя у меня никогда по-настоящему не было. 

— Теперь будет иначе, слышишь? — он пропустил ленту через ее тонкие пальцы. — Я тебя больше не оставлю. Я клянусь, что больше не оставлю тебя. Буду защищать, даже от тебя самой. Буду смотреть в твою сторону и советоваться с тобой. Ты лучше, ты умнее... так всегда было. И будет. 

— Я тоже клянусь, — голос Мисси звучал еле слышно, но уверенно. Доктор попробовал что-то возразить, но она прижала пальцы к губам. — Тссс... Обычай есть обычай? Я клянусь, что буду защищать тебя. Какая бы опасность тебе ни грозила, я узнаю и приду. Даже если это будет на другом конце мира. 

Доктор наклонился и поцеловал ее. 

Мисси разомкнула губы, отвечая на поцелуй, их руки переплелись. 

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Доктор, отстраняясь. Она посмотрела на него шальным взглядом, зрачки расширились, словно она не поверила. — Ты теперь моя жена, — он рассмеялся и подхватил ее на руки, закружив. Она обхватила его за шею и уткнулась лицом в плечо. 

— Какая я тебе жена, придурок, — пробормотала она. 

— Самая лучшая, — сообщил он, поставив ее на прибрежные камни, чтобы она оказалась одного с ним роста. 

— Если скажешь, что пятая, я тебя убью, — предупредила Мисси. 

— Если ты сделаешь меня вдовцом в пятый раз, я обижусь! — парировал Доктор. 

Мисси рассмеялась и притянула его к себе, а затем резко сделала шаг назад и опрокинула в воду. Начинался прилив, и у берега уже было достаточно глубоко. 

— Что ты творишь? — возмутился Доктор, поднимаясь. Длинные одеяния облепили ноги, он путался в подоле. 

Мисси расхохоталась, и в этом смехе были нотки истерики. 

— Ты... смешной! 

— Я тебе сейчас покажу! — он утянул ее за собой, притопил хорошенько и помог выбраться на берег. 

Она не переставала смеяться. Слово «жена», так легко произнесенное Доктором, билось у нее в голове больнее барабанов. 

Доктор погладил ее по голове, убирая мокрые волосы, и поцеловал снова. Он сцеловывал соленые капли, она шутливо отбивалась и бесконечно шептала: 

—Это океан... океан... 

— Все хорошо, — обещал он, и в первый раз в жизни это не было для него ложью. — Все наконец-то хорошо. 

*** 

Установка вышек шла полным ходом. Всего несколько дней — и можно будет приступать к следующей фазе плана. Доктор ликовал. У него получилось, осталось совсем немного до того момента, как все вернется на свои места. Галлифрей, великий и прекрасный, станет дрейфовать на своем месте, наблюдая за Вселенной в былом и грядущем, а их с Мисси время начнет принадлежать только им самим. И если надоест Галлифрей — кто запретит устроить каникулы на другом конце Галактики? Доктор полагал, что просто обязан теперь просветить старого друга насчет Земли. Что эта планета заслуживает большего, чем очередной попытки уничтожения. Он хотел свозить Мисси в Париж, в Венецию, в Барселону, в Каир, в разные времена, показать, какими чудесными могут быть люди. 

Ему столько требовалось рассказать ей... 

Мисси взяла на себя руководство установкой. Проект имел слишком высокий приоритет, чтобы Совет мог оставаться в стороне на финальной стадии. Доктор наблюдал за ней — властной, отдающей распоряжения коротко и жестко, со всеми соблюдающей дистанцию — и восхищался. Сила, способность направлять людей, всегда поражали его. Она была рождена для того, чтобы повелевать.

И в то же время этой ночью она льнула к нему так, словно он был самым надежным защитником во всех мирах. Хрупкая, беззащитная, теплая Мисси, заснувшая на плече, совершенно измотанная тяжелым днем. Днем она была иной. Приказы Леди-Кардинал исполнялись беспрекословно и в точности. Никто не хотел заставить ее ждать или повторять дважды. 

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — Мисси подошла, как только появилась возможность. 

— Просто не могу поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле, — он осторожно коснулся ее плеча. 

Мисси намотала ленту на запястье и носила с гордостью, позволяя случайным взглядам останавливаться на руке. Сердца Доктора учащенно бились, когда он думал об этом. 

— Что именно происходит, Тета? 

— Мы. Мы происходим. И спасаем Галлифрей. 

— Вечно ты рвешься кого-то спасать... — она чуть грустно улыбнулась. — У меня эти вышки уже в печенках сидят. Гениальная идея, и я... Я тобой горжусь, но это не то, чего я хочу сейчас. 

— А чего ты хочешь? — Доктор подался к ней, понимая, что никогда не перестанет попадаться на эти крючки. 

— Тебя и только тебя. Я твоя жена всего сутки, а никто не дал мне свыкнуться с этой мыслью! — Мисси щелкнула его по носу. 

— Да я сам не могу с ней свыкнуться! — Доктор обнял Мисси за талию, и закружил, подняв. — Но скоро мы закончим с одним важным делом... И никто нам не помешает... 

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Мисси скептически подняла бровь. — Тета, ты наивен, как младенец. Я Леди-Кардинал, на мои хрупкие плечи и без того ложится все, чем не хочет заниматься Рассилон. Думаешь, после возвращения Галлифрея забот у Совета станет меньше? 

— Тогда я буду баллотироваться в Совет! — отрезал Доктор. — Место Верховного Канцлера ведь свободно? Посражаюсь с тобой за внимание Лорда-Президента, потом разделим обязанности на двоих, и будет больше свободного времени. 

— Тета... — она прижала руку к его груди. — Ты так легкомысленно об этом говоришь... 

— Эй, выше нос, — Доктор прижался лбом к ее лбу. — Я же сказал, что больше тебя не оставлю? Мы оба были гордыми упрямцами и тащили свою ношу каждый сам. Теперь все иначе, слышишь? 

Она отстранилась, состроив недовольную гримаску. 

— Ты дискредитируешь меня как Леди-Кардинала своими нежностями! 

— Брось, все и так знают! Знаешь, что сказала мать, когда я явился к ней просить совета? 

— О нет!.. Ты просил совета у матери, стоит ли на мне жениться?! — Мисси казалась шокированной. 

— Я спрашивал у матери совета, что делать, если мне нравится одна девушка... Уже много-много лет, — Доктор виновато пожал плечами. — Она дала ленту и направила к тебе. Но перед этим сказала: «Наконец-nо». 

— Так и сказала? 

— Именно. Кажется, весь Галлифрей с интересом наблюдал за историей наших отношений. 

Мисси вспыхнула и отвернулась. Доктор обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. Она вздохнула и прижалась спиной к его груди. 

— Я не хочу скрываться. И ты не хочешь, иначе никогда не надела бы мою ленту... 

— Ты прав. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что я твоя, — странным голосом ответила Мисси и потерлась затылком о его подбородок. — Но еще я хочу, чтобы все знали, что сотру их в порошок, если они не выполнят хотя бы сотую долю моих указаний. Поэтому, Тета Сигма, заклинаю тебя, отпусти поработать! Ты здесь прохлаждаешься и почуешь на лаврах, пусть и заслуженных, а тут еще море работы. 

— Почему этим должна заниматься именно ты? 

Видимо, на лице Доктора отразилось такое явное желание немедленно совершить революцию в Совете, что Мисси рассмеялась и прижала пальцы к его губам. 

— Потому что я сама вызвалась, придурок, — она встала на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала его в уголок губ. — Мне пора идти. 

Мисси отстранилась, улыбнулась счастливо и быстро удалилась к выдохнувшим было ученым, у которых не ладилось с установкой одной из центральных вышек. Доктор смотрел ей вслед и думал, как он мог быть так слеп все эти годы. За счастьем и домом можно было протянуть руку... С другой стороны, кто знает, были ли Мастер и Доктор сотни лет назад готовы переступить черту, всегда незримо разделявшую их? В конце концов, только сейчас, наконец, не осталось никаких границ. 

*** 

В день своего триумфа Доктор проснулся счастливым. Последний раз настолько наполненным и спокойным он чувствовал себя только в далеком, навсегда ушедшем детстве. Впрочем, детство просто не могло уйти навсегда — он был дома, вокруг расстилался прекрасный Галлифрей, и Мисси была рядом. Просто теперь игры сменились: невинные детские шалости и странное противодействие привели к благородной миссии по спасению родного мира, и действовали они бок о бок... Это ли не счастье? 

Кровать еще хранила тепло тела — Мисси ушла совсем недавно. Доктор не слышал, как она собиралась, и сожалел об этом: ему хотелось провести с ней это утро. Он наслаждался каждой секундой своего грядущего триумфа. Он машинально провел рукой по простыне и улыбнулся, вспоминая прошедшую ночь — полную одновременно горячей страсти и безудержного веселья. 

Доктор никогда не предполагал, что она... такая. Что в ней скрыто столько голода, столько яростной страсти. Она была живым огнем в плавильной печи, ртутью, лавой Везувия в роковой для Помпей день... И в то же время — прохладным ручьем. Льнула к нему с отчаянной решительностью, боялась отстраниться, боялась коснуться... И этот страх в ней был слаще всего. Лениво перебирая в памяти все предыдущие свои романы, Доктор думал, что это пустое занятие: он многих любил и со многими делил постель, хоронил своих жен и каждой отдавал существенную часть своей души и сердец. С Мисси было иначе. Одиночество закончилось рядом с ней — стоило лишь прекратить бежать и обернуться. 

В ночи они устроили бой подушками, хохотали, как маленькие дети, взахлеб обсуждали завтрашнее утро, сегодняшний закат, высоту прилива и ноты гвоздики в ее духах и занимались любовью до умопомрачения, пока над высокими горами не забрезжил рассвет. Доктор уснул, прижимая ее к себе, чувствуя, как заходятся под рукой ее сердца, рассеяно мечтая о вечности, проведенной именно так. 

Со странным чувством потери в груди, оттого, что ее не было сейчас рядом, нельзя было зарыться носом в каштановые волосы или совершить любую другую подобную глупость, Доктор встал и начал одеваться. Сегодняшний день диктовал приличный внешний вид. Поверх любимого пиджака снова легли тяжелые складки пурпурного парадного одеяния. 

Там, на платформе, возведенной около Исследовательского корпуса, его наверняка уже ждали. Сияющая Оисвит, вдохновенный Рассилон, гордая мать, замерший в ожидании практически невероятного чуда Совет... Доктор вдруг ощутил себя маленьким и слабым, не имеющим сил закончить то, что начал. А вдруг где-то он допустил ошибку и ничего не получится, и он снова потерпит неудачу, которая повлечет за собой крушение надежд тех, кто верит в него? Вдруг они отвернуться от него? Если окажется, что возвращение Галлифрея — невозможная, утопическая затея... Это было бы слишком сильным ударом. 

Доктор окольными путями прошел к алеющим в рассветных лучах полям. Ему надо было собраться с духом перед тем, как предстать перед Советом. Ни разу еще он не был настолько взволнован. Ему хотелось переговорить с Мисси до начала операции, но вряд ли теперь это было возможным: никто не может отрывать Леди-Кардинал от ее обязанностей. Даже муж. 

Доктор брел по колено во влажной траве, стебли которой мешали ему пройти, цепляясь за одежду. Мягкая земля проседала под его шагами, такая мягкая, словно ночью шел дождь; впрочем, даже если бы этой ночью наступил конец света, они бы не заметили ничего. Доктор опустился на колени, провел рукой по жестким стеблям, запустил ладонь в землю и ощутил едва слышимый пульс. Земля дрожала, земля дышала, затаившись, ждала, как ждала вся планета. 

Горы, непреклонные, нерушимые гордые горы, вздымались ввысь, к полупрозрачным в мареве тумана лунам. Свет отражался так, что Доктор увидел улыбки на поверхности лун. Уголки его губ непроизвольно дернулись вверх. Почему он вдруг так испугался? Что навело его на мысль, что грядет провал? Доктор, трус и беглец, впервые в жизни мог не бояться отражения в зеркале... и не верил себе. Все вдруг показалось смешным и глупым. Надо вставать, отряхнуть землю с тяжелого пурпура, поспешить к Исследовательскому корпусу и сделать последний, самый важный шаг. И все вернется на свои места... 

От размышлений его отвлек до боли знакомый звук. Появление собственной ТАРДИС он не мог спутать ни с чем другим во Вселенной. Доктор изумленно поднял голову. Синяя будка приземлилась в поле в двух шагах от него. 

— Что за?.. — не успел Доктор сделать и шага, как двери распахнулись. На пороге стояла Мисси, сосредоточенная, бледная, с глубокими тенями под глазами. 

— Заходи, — велела она тоном, не терпящим возражения. 

— Что происходит? — Доктор попробовал возмутиться, но Мисси просто схватила его за грудки и втащила в ТАРДИС. Он снова попался на ее уловку — обманутый внешней хрупкостью, совсем забыл, какая она на самом деле сильная. 

Мисси толкнула его на консоль. Доктор больно ударился локтем, зашипел, хватаясь за ушибленное место. 

— Не хочешь объяснить мне, что ты творишь? 

— Ты должен бежать, — она встала между ним и дверью, сложив руки на груди и выпрямив спину. Даже так она была значительно ниже его ростом, но сейчас казалась внушительной и страшной. 

— Что... О чем ты? ТАРДИС?.. Ты была в будущем, что-то случится? 

— Мне не надо летать в будущее, чтобы знать, что случится, — она нехорошо сощурилась. — Я уже поработала с навигационной системой твоей ТАРДИС. С Галлифрея есть всего один выход, для тебя эта дверь будет приоткрытой. Торопись, у тебя мало времени. Они скоро все поймут. 

Доктор подошел к ней и попытался обнять за плечи. Она вырвалась. 

— Не походи ко мне! 

— Ты с ума сошла? Какая дверь? У нас сегодня важный день... 

— Не настолько важный, чтобы стать для тебя последним, — сухо отрезала Мисси. — У меня мало времени, я не собираюсь тратить его на уговоры. Отправляйся. Галлифрей обойдется без тебя. 

— Мисси... 

— Делай, что говорят! — рявкнула она. — И быстрее. Ты слепой идиот, Доктор, поэтому просто — Делай. Что. Говорят! 

Доктор медленно выдохнул и облокотился на консоль, неосознанно копируя ее позу. 

— Я не двинусь с места, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит. 

— Только такому кретину, как ты, надо объяснять, что именно происходит! — взорвалась Мисси. — Ничего не замечаешь, да? Успех вскружил тебе голову?! Блестящий Доктор, великий Доктор, Доктор великолепный, Доктор просто гений! Доктор придумал план, как спасти свою планету! Доктор наконец-то сможет искупить свой не свершившийся геноцид! Все празднуют и ликуют! Доктор сам предлагает себя, свою псионическую энергию... Как благородно! Ты подумал, что произойдет с тобой?! 

— Ничего серьезного. Меня подстраховывает такое количество галлифрейцев, что никакого ощутимого вреда для здоровья здесь просто не может быть. Все риски учтены. У тебя совершенно нет повода волноваться за меня... За успех всего дела тем более. Я обещаю, что все получится! Я несу ответственность за это! 

— Волноваться? — ее губы исказила горькая усмешка. — О, я не волнуюсь. Я взбешена! Твоей легкомысленностью в первую очередь. 

— Это еще почему? 

— Ответственность! — она передразнила его интонации, скривившись, — Ты не способен на ответственность. Риски учтены! Ты не можешь мыслить и на пару шагов вперед, оказывается. А я-то считала тебя достойным соперником... 

— Ты так и будешь говорить загадками? — Доктор почувствовал, как из глубины души поднимается черное бешенство. Он просто не узнавал Мисси сейчас. 

— О, ты разлюбил загадки? — она расхохоталась, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в дверной косяк. — Вывести планету из карманного измерения, попасть в правильный временной поток, умерить импульсы, синхронизировать пространственно-временной узел, избежать коллапса и черной дыры.... А что дальше? Что дальше, я тебя спрашиваю? Отвечай!!! 

— Дальше — нормальная жизнь, — Доктор изо всех сил старался сдерживаться. — Та, которую мы с тобой заслуживаем. Мир и покой, наблюдение, полеты в космос... 

— И снова мимо, — Мисси прижала ладонь ко лбу. — Какой ты наивный. Как прекрасен тот мир, в котором ты живешь. Как жаль, что он нереален. Мир, покой для всех... Кто же тебе это позволит? 

Доктор недоумевающе пожал плечами. Мисси сочувственно посмотрела ему в глаза. 

— Ты никогда больше не покинешь Галлифрей, Доктор. 

Ее слова повисли в воздухе, оставляя за собой тяжелую тишину. Доктор покачнулся, сделал шаг вперед и тяжело выдохнул, собираясь с силами. 

— Ты лжешь, — выдавил он. 

— Я не лгу, — она не отводила взгляд. — К чему мне лгать, если это был мой план от начала и до конца? 

— Ты лжешь, — отчаянно проговорил Доктор, цепляясь за консоль. 

Мисси запрокинула голову и расхохоталась. 

— В этой комнате есть только один лжец. Твои способности к самообману просто поразительны, но в этот раз ты превзошел себя! Как ты хотел поверить мне! Как ты жаждал видеть во мне перемены, которые были угодны тебе! — ее лицо исказилось непонятной гримасой. — Ты шел за мной, как послушный щенок на коротком поводке. Ты с самого начала, с той нашей встречи на Земле, играл в мою игру и даже не замечал этого. Ты думаешь, ты долго искал Галлифрей? Ты не мог найти его, пока мне так было надо. И попал сюда, стоило мне поманить! 

— Перестань, я прошу тебя, перестань... 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я говорила? Тогда не затыкай мне рот! Заманить тебя ничего не стоило, но без твоей помощи у нас ничего бы не получилось. Твои знания — не только информация из ТАРДИС, но и твой опыт. Совет хотел видеть в тебе союзника, а не пленника. Когда возник вопрос, чем можно удержать тебя на планете, я... предложила себя. И не прогадала. Залог твоей верности Галлифрею — твоя смешная верность мне! Мой преданный пес... Они не поверили мне сначала. Как быстро удалось их переубедить. С момента возвращения ты смотрел только на меня. Как это оказалось легко! Пара поцелуев, вечер сентиментальных воспоминаний — и ты попался! 

Доктора поразила боль и горечь в ее голосе. Она смотрела в пол, черты лица заострились, но спину она держала все так же прямо. 

— Мисси... 

— Я сказала, молчи, — она подняла руку, призывая к тишине. — Я не договорила. Я предавала тебя с первого дня, потому что ты был нужен Совету, Доктор. Совету и Галлифрею. Я, как Леди-Кардинал, верно служу своему народу. Я пошла на это, чтобы задержать тебя здесь навсегда. Мы все хотим, чтобы ты остался здесь как член нашего общества. Но навсегда — это навсегда, Доктор. На-всег-да. Если потребуется запереть тебя на вечность и вечность в клетке, Совет сделает это. Я первая это сделаю. Я позабочусь, чтобы ты больше не увидел космос, звезды, свою ненаглядную Землю!... 

Мисси схватилась рукой за горло, словно ей стало вдруг нечем дышать. Доктор в два шага оказался рядом и поддержал. Она подняла на него отчаянно-беспомощный взгляд, и Доктор улыбнулся вдруг, широко и беззаботно. 

— Мисси, ты сама себе противоречишь. Зачем бы ты угнала мою ТАРДИС, если ты первая ратуешь за мой пожизненный плен? 

Пожизненный плен. Доктору не хотелось вдумываться в эти слова, в глубине живота судорогой отозвалось воспоминание о проклятом Трензалоре, но понять, что происходит с Мисси, было важнее. 

— Я же говорю, ты идиот, — Мисси стряхнула с себя его руки. — Я сказала — беги. Сделай то, что ты умеешь лучше всех во Вселенной. Беги! 

— Без тебя? 

— При чем здесь я? 

Доктор взвыл и несколько раз хорошенько встряхнул ее за плечи. 

— Ничего не забыла? Ты моя жена, вообще-то! С какой стати я должен куда-то отправляться без тебя? Хочешь снова оставить меня в одиночестве? Нет уж. Я лучше навсегда похороню себя под Цитаделью, но не останусь снова без тебя! 

— Кретин! 

— За то и любишь! — Доктор накрыл ее губы поцелуем, прерывая возражения. 

Мисси вцепилась в его воротник, удерживая равновесие. Доктор обнял ее — маленькую, хрупкую, отчаянно-храбрую, — и свободной рукой закрыл дверь ТАРДИС. 

Мисси вздрогнула вдруг, отстранилась, белая как полотно, и сжала руками виски. 

— Отпусти меня, — хрипло пробормотала она. — Я должна идти. Он... все знает. 

— Я никуда тебя не отпущу! 

— Делай что тебе... — он вскрикнула от боли и рухнула на колени. 

Доктор пару мгновений растерянно смотрел на нее, а потом все сошлось. 

— ТАРДИС, голосовое управление! — он упал на колени рядом с Мисси. 

Около консоли материализовался капитан Джек Харкнесс. У Доктора не было времени выяснять причины такого выбора, потом разберется, имелись проблемы и поважней. 

— Включить экраны от внешнего ментального воздействия и запереть двери! — рявкнул он. — Включить маскирующие щиты. 

Мисси всхлипнула и замотала головой. На лбу выступил холодный пот, губы посинели, она выглядела смертельно больной и измотанной. 

— Пожалуйста... — Доктор мягко взял ее руки в свои, — доверься мне... 

— Тета... — мольба в ее голосе была невыносима. 

— Позволь мне... — он прижался лбом к ее лбу и тихо повторил. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне. 

Мисси коротко всхлипнула и подчинилась. 

*** 

Доктор проваливался в ее сознание, как в черную дыру. Если бы Вселенная была куском ткани, драгоценной шелковой ткани, с которой неосторожно, варварски обращались, а потом бросили бы собакам, которые изорвали ее в клочья... То только эти лохмотья и можно было бы сравнить с тем, что увидел Доктор в ее разуме. Обрывки воспоминаний, всполохи боли, черное, непроходимое отчаяние накрыли его с головой, подобно огромной волне в шторм. 

вся сила уходит в удар раны тяжелы но это уже неважно если жить ради одного удара то все остальное становится только отражением ведь никто не принимает всерьез отражение только верь мне тета только доверься мне в последний раз галлифрей будет уничтожен повелители времени будут уничтожены если я могу что-то сделать я сделаю это я никогда не мог остановиться вовремя останови меня удержи меня помоги мне умри со мной 

черные тяжелые коридоры стены такие толстые что через них не просочится не только крик но даже и воздух находиться здесь само по себе пытка но каждый день приходят они снова и снова нет никакой возможности избежать их вторжения они вытаскивают на поверхность все сокровенное все тайное не оставляя возможности владеть тем малым что еще оставалось своего а за опустошением приходит боль за болью опустошение потому что даже в самые черные минуты оказывается есть надежда 

доктор имя похоже на китайскую пытку водой когда капли в затылок как барабаны в висках док тор док тор шептать как заклинание как молитву в надежде что тишина прекратится тишина страшнее барабанов барабаны желаннее тишины потерян последний ключ хоть бы кто-то пришел но никто не приходит его выпотрошенные мозги не представляют интереса та-да-да-да док-тор док-тор 

смерть в черной ватной комнате приходит снова и снова сколько осталось регенераций неважно важнее всегда возможность сказать смотрите я ускользнул ради триумфа ничего не жалко от скуки и одиночества придумывать какой он сейчас строить догадки подстраивать регенерации под его возможную внешность пока силы есть когда кончаются силы кончается надежда ничего нет 

он слаб измучен голоден ему холодно кажется что он разучился говорить но когда ненавистный рассилон спускается в эту клетку он кидает ему в лицо самые черные проклятия я подарил тебе вселенную говорит он за что ты меня так ненавидишь я собрал в ладони все тайны мира и влил их тебе в глаза за что ты меня презираешь я сделал тебя своей последней надеждой почему ты хотел убить меня я дам тебе второй шанс если только ты будешь моим 

смотреть сквозь щель на то каким стал доктор и видеть в глазах совета лишь ледяной интерес кажется более соблазнительным чем не смотреть и не видеть ничего тело истерзано пытками язвами болезнями глаза затянуты бельмами рассудок похож на труху и только бьются сердца убей меня чтобы я стал тебя достоин я буду твоим если ты этого жаждешь я буду чем угодно только вытащи меня отсюда это слишком даже для меня я не могу так больше не могу так больше не могу 

новая регенерация непривычна но хочется сбежать от любой привычной формы все связанное с прошлым помнит только боль боль боль быть женщиной не так плохо и странно как кажется на первый взгляд каждый повелитель времени мечтает об этом втайне и видит в редких снах вот и он теперь мастер стал мистресс пленник и государственный преступник превратился в леди-кардинала возможно все 

если ты предашь меня снова можешь даже не надеяться на милосердие голос рассилона по-змеиному нежен и мягок если ты предашь меня снова ты будешь умолять стереть тебя из матрицы но даже такой малости от меня не получишь я буду пытать тебя до скончания времен и не позволю тебе даже временной смерти поэтому подумай трижды прежде чем снова затеять против меня войну 

он контролирует каждый шаг он как пиявка присосавшаяся к мозгу это хуже чем захват разума лучше бы это был захват разума это бы означало что не будет боли нет это не больно просто он каждый день каждую минуту каждую секунду знает все мысли все чувства от него не укроется ничего его можно только обмануть а как обмануть того кто все знает поверить в собственную ложь если у кого и можно поучиться вселенскому самоконтролю учитесь не жалко пусть рассилон подавится своей лояльностью я верна тебе Лорд-Президент верность моя незыблема я никогда не предам тебя 

беги глупец пожалуйста беги что же ты беззаботный мотылек летишь к огню и не чуешь собственной гибели как мне вести себя что мне делать чтобы ты догадался что стряслась беда что опасность за твоей спиной что петлю на своей шее с каждым днем туже затягиваешь ты сам я помогу тебе и сердца изойдут кровью потому что каждый день я подписываю смертный приговор тебе я не хотела этого видеть я уже видела это я не хочу снова видеть тебя сломанным и растоптанным они ведь этого хотят они не со зла просто ты лишь оружие ты лишь инструмент почему ты не хочешь этого увидеть 

ему потребовалось потерять в с е чтобы захотеть тебя разве это не унизительно разве это не у н и з и т е л ь н о скажи мне мистресс голос рассилона холоден и сладок липкий как патока ледяная рука гладит горло готовая сомкнуться в любой момент ты так жалка с этой лентой так гордо ее носишь словно это самое знаменательное событие которое только может случиться это подарок ему или плевок мне в лицо ты вольна молчать ты выдала себя давно чьей угодно только не моей рука сжимает горло так что дышать становится больно он отпускает резко уходит быстро ненависть жжет горло желчью и кровью 

не твоей никогда не твоей всегда с самой первой встречи док-тор док-тор та-да-та-да гул вселенной затих боль стала тише когда мы встретились на краю пурпурного ковра я знала это с самого начала я всегда хотела смотреть только на тебя почему ты не видишь меня почему кто угодно другой но только не я посмотри на меня дай мне руку 

он убьет меня но ты будешь в безопасности я не допущу чтобы с тобой сотворили то что они задумали я не позволю им использовать тебя я больше им не позволю он убьет меня но ты будешь жить прими от меня этот подарок с днем рождения 

однажды ты доказал мне как многое может изменить вера доктор 

поверь в меня хоть на миг 

поверь в меня 

поверь 

Доктор вынырнул из водоворота ее сознания и понял, что задыхается. Ярость, ненависть, боль с силой, незнакомой ему до этого момента, бились в душе, разрывая на части, требовали немедленного выхода. Сознание Повелителя Времени — хрупкий, тонкий инструмент, и даже короткое вторжение может нанести разуму непоправимый ущерб. Оставалось поражаться силе ее духа и самоконтролю — как, пройдя через все это, она сумела сохранить себя и продолжать бороться. Чувство вины захлестнуло его с головой: не увидел, не предотвратил, не спас, опьяненный собственным счастьем... Он не позволил себе развить эту мысль — Мисси лежала в его руках, бледная и дрожащая, и сначала следовало позаботиться о ней. Коротким телепатическим прикосновением он погрузил ее в сон. 

— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности 

Доктор нежно поцеловал ее в лоб, стремясь продлить прикосновение. Потом поднялся с пола, бережно удерживая на руках, и отнес в спальню и устроил на кровати. Там же избавился от торжественных одежд, оставшись в привычном костюме, схватил отвертку и бросился к выходу. 

— Продолжать держать экраны. Запереть двери. Включить маскировку. 

Он выскочил на улицу и огляделся. Красная трава и оранжевое небо теперь звучали для него симфонией тревоги. Доктор перевел взгляд на высокие шпили Цитадели, и лицо его исказила ненависть. 

Он убрал отвертку в карман и, тяжело ступая, пошел в сторону Исследовательского корпуса. 

*** 

Доктор обошел собрание на площади по большой дуге и проник в здание Исследовательского корпуса через неприметный боковой вход. Оисвит показала его однажды. Вход не охранялся, следовательно, можно было дольше оставаться незамеченным. Доктор вовсе не стремился к публичному выступлению. Только не сейчас. 

Все консоли были приготовлены к запуску вышек. Доктор навис над центральной, вздохнул, вспоминая недели работы здесь, и начал методично стирать информацию. Синхронизированные консоли мирно загудели. Ничего не должно было остаться в памяти компьютеров: ни наработки галлифрейцев, ни данные из его отвертки и ТАРДИС. Доктор не собирался оставлять им шанса. Не теперь. 

Краем глаза он увидел мигающую красную надпись вверху консоли. Медленно протянув руку, нажал. Яркие красные буквы «Система самоуничтожится через...» перечеркнули экран. 

— Интересно, откуда здесь система самоуничтожения? — пробормотал Доктор себе под нос, и вдруг перед глазами встал ясный солнечный день. Много кофе, беспорядочно носящиеся вокруг проекции Галлифрея исследователи, и яростно улыбающаяся Мисси, колдующая именно над этой консолью. 

С тех пор, как она присоединилась к проекту, она никого не допускала до своего рабочего места. 

— Так ты с самого начала все задумала, — Доктор задумчиво погладил металлическую панель. 

— Отойди от компьютера, Доктор! — скомандовала Оисвит сзади. — Я вооружена. 

Доктор поднял руки и медленно повернулся. В пальцах он держал отвертку. 

— Уберите это! — Оисвит дрожащими руками вцепилась в бластер. — Я не хочу причинить тебе вред. 

— Вот как? — Доктор сатирически изогнул бровь. — Правда? А как тогда назвать то, что вы мне уготовили? 

— Так ты все знаешь, — она горько усмехнулась. — Но почему ты называешь это «вредом»? Ты был бы здесь счастлив, Доктор. Мы готовы были принять тебя, как уважаемого, ценного члена общества. Совет был бы счастлив видеть тебя в своих рядах. Ты получил бы такую власть, о которой раньше мог только мечтать. Среди тех, кто управляет Вселенной, ты был бы первым. 

— Ничем вы не управляете, — скривился Доктор, — Стоило таких трудов вернуться сюда, чтобы это понять. Эгоистичные, замкнутые в себе, верящие в собственное бессмертие... Война Времени ничему не научила вас. Мечтаете вернуться в мир, чтобы снова пытаться диктовать свои условия тем, кто давно про вас забыл! 

— Не говори так, Доктор! Ты один из Повелителей Времени! 

— И долгое время я был последним Повелителем Времени, но важно ли это? Скажи мне, Оисвит, ты на самом деле считаешь, что стать вечным пленником, пусть и с правом голоса, отдав себя на заклание собственному народу — лучший выход и, тем более, альтернатива свободе? 

Оисвит отвела глаза. 

— Я — не якорь, — Доктор опустил руки и покачал головой. — Мне очень жаль. 

Доктор двинулся к выходу, и Оисвит замерла в нерешительности. 

— Лучше тебе тоже уйти, — бросил он. — Сейчас тут все взлетит к чертям. 

— Что ты сделал?! 

— Не я, — Доктор ухмыльнулся. — И, зная характер нашей Леди-Кардинала, я предвижу большой взрыв. 

Оисвит посмотрела на него тяжелым, обвиняющим взглядом. 

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил Доктор и вышел из корпуса. 

Он брел тонкими переплетениями улиц, надеясь, что никто из галлифрейцев больше не встанет у него на пути. Он копил силы для другого. Ему повезло — кажется, на площади собрался весь город. Сегодня все играло ему на руку. Он надеялся, что повезет еще раз. 

Высокие башни Цитадели, казалось, готовились пронзить небо. 

Перед зданием Совета Доктор остановился и еще раз огляделся вокруг. Галлифрей был прекрасен. Сейчас, замерший, притихший в предвкушении торжественного возвращения, он будто звенел от напряжения. Рдяной, багряный, растревоженный. Доктор подумал, что никогда его планета еще не была так прекрасна. Потом он подумал о Мисси, и взгляд его ожесточился. Никакая красота и величие никогда не перевесят в его глазах жизнь и здоровье любимых. 

Неподалеку грянул взрыв. Доктор толкнул тяжелые двери и вошел в зал Совета. 

Мать опустила голову при виде него. Рассилон, напротив, поднялся из своего кресла и сделал несколько шагов навстречу. 

— Доктор! — его голос звучал по-змеиному приветливо. — Какая честь, что ты решил зайти к нам перед началом столь важного события! Ты желаешь представить доклад? Или произнести торжественную речь? 

Доктор промолчал. Тяжелой поступью пересек зал, положил руку на затылок Рассилону и прижался лбом к его лбу. Пробить щиты Лорда-Президента теперь для него не представляло никакой сложности. Ему показалось, что он прошел через стеклянную стену, босиком по осколкам, но не обратил на это внимания. То, что утром было бы непреодолимой преградой, стало смехотворно простым. Гнев и отчаяние придали ему сил. Теперь их требовалось обуздать и сосредоточиться. 

Рассилон не был бы собой, не обрати он проигрыш в победу. Щиты — лишь первая ступень защиты разума. Проникнув в его мысли, Доктор невольно открылся сам. В голове зазвучал настойчивый, сладкий голос, призывающий остановиться. Доктор невольно рассмеялся — собственный смех молоточками застучал в виски. Рассилон предлагал ему власть, славу, возможность контролировать каждый чих Вселенной. Почему каждый, кто встречает его, думает, что он мечтает о власти? Разве он похож на Рассилона? 

Доктор окунулся в его разум глубже и с ужасом для себя открыл: да, и правда, похож. В основе своей, несмотря на все клятвы не быть трусом и нести добро, он был опасно схож с Лордом-Президентом в каком-то неизменном личностном векторе. Стремление никому не подчиняться, но подчинять, контролировать окружающих, уверенность в генетическом и социальном превосходстве в воспаленном и яростном мозгу Рассилона трансформировались в мегаломанию и стремление полного контроля над целым миром. Однажды Рассилон был готов вернуться — с помощью Мастера — и уничтожить само время, лишь бы последнее слово осталось за ним. 

Доктор подумал, что если бы не Мисси — верный, старый друг, вот кто никогда не отступался от своих идеалов и целей! — он бы совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни. Выпустил бы в прекрасный и светлый мир планету, полную не только мирных жителей, которым и здесь неплохо живется, но и паразита, агрессивное насекомое, готовое сожрать все на своем пути. Проваливаясь глубже и глубже в тяжелые волны разума Лорда-Президента Доктор искал хоть одно чувство, за которые можно было бы уцепиться. Он искал хотя бы тень сомнения. Сожаления. Любви. И не находил. 

Искореженное чувство вожделения, которое Рассилон испытывал к Мисси, Доктор брезгливо предпочел обойти стороной. Он коснулся его единожды и поспешил отступить. Рассилону неведома была любовь как созидательное чувство, как что-то, что могло двигать в лучшую сторону. В нем было лишь мелочное желание обладать, подчинить, сломать. Мисси, Совет, другие цивилизации... Все, что происходило с ним за его долгую жизнь и регенерации, не научило его ничему. 

Он тоже увидел бесконечность однажды. И не смог ей овладеть. Вся жизнь — постоянные и провальные попытки ухватить невозможное. Доктору было бы его жаль, если бы гнев и ярость не выжигали изнутри. 

Он открылся полностью, но прежде, чем Рассилон успел бы ударить, отпустил все, что с таким трудом сдерживал. Вся боль, ужас, страх, отчаяние, стыд, ненависть и агония Мастера, гулким эхом бившиеся в стены его разума, хлынули в сознание Лорда-Президента. С трудом управляя этим потоком, Доктор постарался, чтобы барабаны, ненавистный стук сердца Повелителя Времени, причина безумия Мастера, были особенно слышны. Доктор осознавал, что совершает худшее насилие из возможных, но у него не было времени и желания искать более мирные пути. Он жаждал мести — и обрел ее. Не то чтобы он на полном серьезе надеялся навредить Рассилону, тот такой же скользкий и неуязвимый тип, как Мастер, и тоже, видимо, вышел за круг регенераций. Но надежда причинить ему такую же боль оставалась. Он стремился победить хотя бы в этом сражении. 

И, кажется, победил. 

Лорд-Президент сполз к его ногам. Доктор брезгливо перешагнул через него и огляделся. Только теперь, проморгавшись от рези в глазах, он заметил, что Совет все это время стоял вокруг стола и безмолвно наблюдал. Один из охранников лежал лицом вниз на середине зала, рядом лежали обломки стула. 

Доктор вытер лицо ладонью. Происходящее напоминало чудовищный фарс. После псионического контакта с Рассилоном у него почти не осталось сил. И ведь надо было как-то дойти до ТАРДИС. Пошатываясь, он сделал неуверенный шаг к двери, исподлобья глядя на Совет. 

— Смотрите, что там происходит? — преувеличенно-бодрым голосом спросил Боруса и первым подошел к окну, повернувшись к Доктору спиной. — Кажется, Исследовательский центр горит... 

Все до единого в комнате обернулись к окну и стали внимательно смотреть на взрыв. На пути к дверям Доктор лишь на мгновение задержался возле матери. 

— Иди и живи свою жизнь, — тихо и властно скомандовала она. 

И Доктор подчинился. 

*** 

Его никто не остановил. 

Он окольными путями выбрался к полю, где оставил ТАРДИС, щелкнул пальцами и вошел в двери. Тщательно запер замок, прислонился спиной к створкам и только сейчас позволил себе окончательно выдохнуть. В голову словно вбили металлический прут. Два телепатических контакта за несколько часов почти полностью лишили его сил. 

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — тяжелая пощечина едва не сбила его с ног. 

Доктор медленно поднял голову, потирая щеку. Мисси стояла перед ним — растрепанная, бледная, но, несомненно, живая и в здравом рассудке. И очень, очень злая. 

— О чем ты? — одними губами спросил Доктор. 

— Ты! Ты запер меня здесь, одну! Вместо того, чтобы слушать меня, опять сделал глупость! Сунулся в самое пекло! — бушевала Мисси. — Я проснулась в запертой комнате, что я должна была подумать? Хорошо, что я давно нашла общий язык с твоей ТАРДИС, эта спальня не самое интересное место во Вселенной! Я не одна из твоих девочек, чтобы со мной можно было так обращаться... 

Доктор, серый от усталости, шагнул вперед, сгреб ее в охапку и уткнулся губами в макушку. 

— Живая, — выдохнул он. — Все обошлось. 

Мисси запнулась на полуслове. Доктор подошел к консоли и опустил руку на рычаг. 

— Мы точно сможем вырваться? 

— Точно, — решительно кивнула она. — Это единственный возможный путь, и ничего крупнее твоей ТАРДИС там не пройдет, зато она стабильно и надежна. 

— Она? 

— Кротовая нора. Идиот. Ты даже не понял, как попал сюда? 

— Я был слишком счастлив, прости. — Доктор опустил рычаг. 

ТАРДИС загудела, отправляясь в новый путь. Доктор отвернулся от консоли и обнял Мисси по-настоящему. 

— Прости, — пробормотал он. — Я не должен был так тебя бросать, но мне хотелось побыстрее с этим закончить... 

— Закончить с чем? — Мисси отстранилась, провела ладонью по его лбу, заглянула в глаза. — Тета... Что ты натворил? 

Доктор нехорошо усмехнулся. Потом взял ее руки в свои и бережно поцеловал пальцы. 

— Я все уничтожил. Всю информацию. Все, что они собирали годами. И запустил твою систему самоуничтожения. Кстати, она была хитро спрятана, я не сразу нашел ее. 

— Она так настроена, — фыркнула Мисси. — В случае начала форматирования системы она включилась бы сама. Ты что, вручную все делал? 

— Ну... да. 

— Идиот... — Мисси поднялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его в лоб. Посмотрела очень внимательно, склонив голову к плечу, и ни о чем больше не стала спрашивать. Доктор был благодарен. Он еще успеет все рассказать: и о странном поединке с Рассилоном при молчаливом согласии Совета, и об убежденности Оисвит в том, что они действовали правильно... Но не сейчас. Сейчас это не имело значения. Они оба были живы и — судя по показателям ТАРДИС — снова на свободе. 

Доктор распахнул двери и подозвал Мисси. Они стояли перед бескрайним звездным простором. Где-то далеко, распуская хвост, летела бездомная блуждающая комета. Доктор прижал к себе Мисси и сцепил руки замком на ее талии. 

— Смотри, — шепнул он. — Свобода. 

— Не пожалеешь? — помедлив, тихо спросила она. — Ты так хотел обрести дом... 

— Я его уже обрел, — Доктор быстро поцеловал кудрявый затылок. Мисси вздрогнула. — Вся Вселенная теперь — наш с тобой дом. Правда, это больше, чем один маленький Галлифрей? А соскучимся — так кротовая нора стабильна. Приедем в гости. Пусть испугаются... 

— Вот как?.. — Мисси откинула голову ему на плечо. — А ты не боишься, что Вселенная станет тесной для нас двоих? 

— Тогда... — Доктор расцепил объятия и выбежал в центр ТАРДИС. — Тогда мы создадим новую Вселенную! 

— Новую Вселенную? — Мисси поднялась за ним, заинтригованная. 

— Да! — горячо подтвердил Доктор, вскидывая руки в предвкушении. — Еще парочка Больших взрывов никому не повредит! Этому миру нужна хорошая встряска! 

— Взорвем две-три сверхновых? — поддержала Мисси. 

— Найдем самого большого газового гиганта! 

— Завоюем... 

— ...и спасем! 

— А если и этих Вселенных будет мало? — совсем развеселилась Мисси, окончательно включившись в игру. 

— Тогда мы найдем блуждающую черную дыру. И выкинем туда эти галлифрейские вещи, они меня просто бесят! 

— С тебя новое платье! 

— Все шкафы ТАРДИС к твоим услугам, моя леди, — склонился в поклоне Доктор, — До первого же магазина. 

— Ловлю на слове, — Мисси закинула руки ему на шею и осторожно поцеловала. — И не рискуй больше так. 

— Так — не буду. — серьезно кивнул Доктор. — Как-нибудь иначе — несомненно. 

— При моем участии! — Мисси отошла и закружилась по комнате — Только попробуй еще раз оставить меня в ТАРДИС! Мы с ней теперь дружим! 

— Хватит угроз! Без тебя — никуда! Летим... К Лебедю! А там посмотрим. Мне кажется, на Альфа Центавре были замечены какие-то беспорядки... Мы просто обязаны там побывать и увидеть все своими глазами, — Доктор быстро ввел новые координаты. 

Остановился на мгновение, обернулся, посмотрел на лукавую, смеющуюся Мисси. Своего лучшего друга. Заклятого врага. Жену. Улыбнулся и протянул к ней руки. 

— Так ты со мной? 

— Придумал тоже — «с тобой». Если ты думаешь, что я соглашусь быть твоей спутницей... 

— Не спутницей! — быстро перебил Доктор, сверкая глазами. — Полноправным партнером! 

— Это уже другой разговор, — расхохоталась она. 

— Пусть Вселенная вздрогнет! — воскликнул Доктор, в два шага подходя к ней. 

— Пусть, — кивнула Мисси. 

Они рассмеялись и ударили в ладони. 

ТАРДИС согласно загудела, отправляясь в новое путешествие к бескрайним космическим просторам. 

Однажды Вселенная на самом деле станет слишком мала для двух Повелителей Времени, однажды взорвется Солнце и уничтожит Землю, однажды кротовая нора захлопнется, навсегда отрезая Галлифрей от временного потока, однажды жизнь на обитаемых планетах закончится... и начнется вновь. 

Однажды все вокруг обернется в великое ничто. 

На ладони Доктора тонкие пальцы рисуют позабытые символы — круги и линии. Доктору остается только угадать их значение. Он берет руку Мисси и нежно целует запястье. 

Для двоих — долгое и долгожданное путешествие, бескрайнее и безвременное, от начала до конца времен, вдоль по великой реке. 

Для Вселенной — один короткий счастливый вздох. 

И тихий сон для застывшей, словно капля смолы, алой планеты, где беззаботный ветер пригибает к теплой земле красную траву, а островерхие горы стремятся достичь светлого оранжевого безоблачного неба. 

Fin.


End file.
